


straight to my lover's heart

by 2parked



Series: wanna one as greek gods [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphrodite!Kyulkyung, Apollo!Ong, Cupid!Woojin, Eros!Woojin, Hermes!Daniel, Humor, Idol!Jihoon, M/M, chamwink, omg this is my first fic forgive me, ongniel if you squint, side jinhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2parked/pseuds/2parked
Summary: For someone who’s supposed to know how love goes like and the pattern of heartbreaks, Eros (or Woojin, the name he goes by in modern day Korea) finds himself in a task to break the heart of a certain pretty face named Park Jihoon, only to find his own heart breaking instead.orIn which Woojin is the Greek love god Eros, and Jihoon, an idol, is one of his projects.





	1. Cupid, Draw Back your Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based off cupid and psyche, that has a modern twist on it (and is turned pure gay because what is 2park if they aren’t gay). the concept and the characteristic of some gods might be influenced by the percy jackson books as well. other members have been used as gods too, which are mentioned in the tags. honestly i just love greek mythology and wanna one so why not combine the two amirite
> 
> pls enjoy reading!! unbeta'ed too sorry i'll edit it once i finish ^^

_Love is a dangerous thing._

 

Above all people, _he_ should know about it, being the god of romantic love and desire.

 

Despite the inevitability of encountering love in his everyday living as the love god, Eros finds it hard to find love for himself. Not that he has some sort of repulsion against love. In fact, he’s taken awe on some of the greatest love stories to transpire not only among mortals living in the material earth, but also among gods like himself. Maybe he’s just too focused on pairing up other people, he ends up forgetting to find his own match.

 

He remembers the honeymoon phase of the relationship between Hera and Zeus, where everything was going well at first as both loved each other with affection so divine, each of their auras literally glowed in a golden shade of pink. He knows the depths of love and sorrow in the heart of Orpheus as he searched the world and even went down into Hades to try and bring back the love of his life, Eurydice. Even in the modern time, he finds the beauty of the love between Beyoncé and Jay-Z.

 

Albeit love being dangerous, indeed, it was still beautiful.

 

He was having another normal day. A day of flying over the mortal word with his glorious feathery wings, in search of hearts that beat the same pattern wherein he’ll twist fate to let the two hearts meet, get to know each other, fall into a comfortable rhythm in associating with one another, until both unite into one pure love. It always amazes him how differently varied love is among diverse types of people.

 

With wings spread, he drinks in with his eyes the sight of the modern world of Seoul beneath him. Seoul was a beautiful city, and the sense of love that’s sincere and pure runs throughout its streets and corners.

 

Olympus always moves to where the greatest power and influence in culture is, in which last year, 2020, it moved to South Korea. The Hallyu wave has reached worldwide lengths by the time it started blossoming on 2016, and soon enough, before the whole world even notices, the influence of Koreans were strong enough to topple even the great United States of America.

 

He decides to take a rest and lands atop of a building among the busy streets of Hongdae. The lively chatter and the sound of people buzzing around amused him, how everyone was minding his or her own business, not even noticing the presence of the love god just perched above them. Not that he would like to get spotted, either.

 

His peaceful observation halts when a bundled shriek was heard from a small crowd from behind him, and he sees a bunch of girls crowd around a figure in all black. He comes into one conclusion: _idol._ It seemed likely. Girls always go crazy over the existence of cute guys who can sing and dance nowadays.

 

“Oh my god _,_ Jihoon oppa! You’re really here!” says one of the girls, trying to lurch herself forward to get a better view of who he assumes as _Jihoon Oppa._

 

_Jihoon Oppa? That’s a weird name._ Eros thinks to himself.

 

Jihoon Oppa (Eros still doesn’t know whether Oppa was a family name or a nickname, since he was still getting accustomed to South Korea and its language) shudders in fear, as he tries to look around for something. Eros figures he must’ve dropped a part of his disguise somewhere, since no famous personality in the right mind would walk in the open alone and exposed.

 

“You’re so handsome, oppa!” gushes another girl, trying to reach and grab Jihoon Oppa’s cheek.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I have to go.” says the poor boy nervously. Even with the boy having his face exposed and Eros’ supposed godly powers that grants him a 21/20 vision, Cupid hasn’t gotten a clear view of his face from the distance he’s in.

 

He contemplates whether or not to try and help the idol, but seeing the crowd slowly getting thicker and thicker, along with a few flashes here and there, he knows that the boy was in deep trouble. He decides to be kind to the mortal and flew over the scene.

 

Still keeping himself invisible from the mortal eyes, he lands just behind Jihoon Oppa. With his godly powers, he shoots a shower of golden pink over the heads of the crowd in front of him, casting them into an adoration spell. After a heartbeat, right before his eyes, the people in the crowd suddenly faced each other and started hugging and kissing.

 

Jihoon Oppa must’ve found that very weird, as instead of taking this as his chance to run, he freezes in his position out of surprise.

 

Eros could only sigh and shake his head at the oblivious mortal.

 

He takes it upon himself to grant the poor boy the knowledge and leans in to whisper on his ear. “Boy, I’ve helped you. This is your cue to run.”

 

Again, instead of being smart enough to take a hold of the situation and run, Jihoon Oppa turns his head to where the sound came from.

 

Eros was very close to regretting his decision to help the boy and was about to pray to Zeus to smite him, when Jihoon Oppa’s face came into full view.

 

He could only hold his breath and drop his jaw wide open.

 

He now gets it why the ladies were frantic. Of course, he’s already seen Korean idols before. There were literally all over different billboards and posters in Seoul. Sure, they were good-looking. But something about this mortal’s beauty in front of him holds a different level, giving him a feeling of wanting to stare at him forever and hold his face close to his.

 

Jihoon had doe eyes that sparkle with a mysterious light; his brown pupils are seemingly deep like it held the galaxy within them. His lashes were full and curved. His lips were plump and pink, and looked a little more inviting than Eros would’ve opted for. He wasn’t wearing any of those mortal beauty enhancers called _makeup,_ but Jihoon’s cheeks were dusted with a natural shade of healthy pink.

 

“Jihoon Oppa…” he breathes out in an amazed state.

 

The boy in front of him scrunches his eyebrows at the mention of his name and _oppa_ coming from a man’s voice (which he doesn’t see where it came from, though it seemed pretty near).

 

Before the cupid loses his senses and lets his invisibility wear off on its own, he spreads his wings and surges up back to the skies to escape the scene as quickly as he could. He shouldn’t have run out of breath since his immortal powers gives him stamina and endurance times ten of that of mortals, but for some reason, his chest was furiously heaving up and down as he tries to catch his breath while floating above the clouds.

 

He would’ve cursed at Jihoon Oppa for the unexpected turn of events, but another thought was bothering his mind.

 

He sure wants to see him again.

 

 

\---

 

The next time they see each other again, Eros makes a hasty decision that he doesn’t know if he’ll regret sooner or later.

 

He didn’t know when has Aphrodite started seeing him as her own son (Eros was pretty much sure it was just because he was the love god, and Aphrodite being the elder and a love goddess as well, made her think that they’re related). But since then, Aphrodite would order him around in errands here and there. It mostly involved petty businesses like fetching her top brands of mortal beauty cream from the world below; or tough ones, like making an ungrateful mortal fall in love with a bear, a tree, or something worse.

 

Today, Aphrodite decides to do the latter.

 

“I hate Koreans!” she proclaims in that whiny valley girl accent she hasn’t abandoned ever since Olympus has moved to the USA. “How are their skins so perfect? They should be pestered with acne and blemishes as well!”

 

Eros only rolled his eyes as he tries to stack his arrows neatly into its leather holder.

 

“And look,” Aphrodite kept babbling, taking out a stack of magazines and interrupts Eros with his preparation by laying all the magazines in front of him. He would’ve asked Zeus to smite the magazines into nothing but ashes, but then he stays still as he sees the appearance of the familiar figure.

 

_Jihoon Oppa._

 

Eros didn’t know why the mortal he met a week ago was all over the magazines Aphrodite had, since the magazines should’ve been talking about all god-related stuffs, so Jihoon must’ve done something that caught the attention of gods and goddesses.

 

He wonders if it involves what happened a week ago.

 

His questions were answered as Aphrodite continues her babbling. “I can’t believe it! Even the minor gods, naiads, dryads – basically all female and even _male_ creatures have taken a liking to this _pretty face!_ This is absurd, the goddess of beauty is me! I’m being compared to a boy… that’s a complete offense!”

 

Eros knows Aphrodite well enough to guess her next words. “You want me to make him fall in love with a chicken or something, so that he humiliates himself in public by being outrageously weird?”

 

Aphrodite blinks. “That’s boring! I’ve done that _eons_ ago, with Polyphonte and a bear. Which was _ew,_ by the way.” She frowns, stopping for a moment to check her nails.

 

“What, then?” He asks impatiently. He doesn’t want to harm Jihoon Oppa, really, but he was excited to go down the mortal world and have a reason to see him again.

 

“I want him to fall in love, _madly._ ” Aphrodite has a cunning smirk painted on her lips. “And get his heart broken! Genius? I think so!”

 

Eros could only tilt his head in wonder. “How would you break his heart? Make that love one-sided? You know, no matter what spell I cast, if the mortal develops feelings for Jihoon Oppa on his own, which isn’t hard since he looks like an angel, true love would get the spell broken. And they’ll live happily ever after. Nothing heartbreaking about that, really.”

 

“Jihoon Oppa? That’s a weird name.” She wonders, but diverted her attention back to the topic and kept her smirk, which made him a little bit nervous. Aphrodite usually didn’t make sense, but when she gets as sinister as this, it’s always bad news. “Like you said, _mortals’_ so-called true love breaks the spell. We’ll need an immortal to make him fall, and break his heart into tiny pieces. And who else knows so much about love to do that well?”

 

Eros makes a wild (but pretty obvious) guess. “Me?”

 

“Oh, isn’t my son so bright!” Aphrodite laughs like those villains in mortal films. “I think I can count on you on doing that, right? A little of your charm could do the trick, and _wa-lah!_ One broken-hearted Jihoon Oppa, and a satisfied goddess of beauty that is your mother!”

 

He squints at the mention of _mother_ but says nothing about it. He pretends to oblige willingly and nods.

 

“If that’s what you want, sure.” He says nonchalantly. “I’ll make you proud, err, m-mother.”

 

Aphrodite smiled and laid her fingers on top of the magazines, bundling them up together in a small hill-like pile, and lit it on pink flames as the fire slowly engulfs it.

 

Eros stands up and wanders over his room, taking one look into the mirror as a crazy idea pops up in his mind.

 

“Time to pull an Apollo and try the mortal life.” He smirks at his own reflection that was slowly morphing into a new look, his wings starting to disappear feather by feather.


	2. For Me, Nobody But Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if the pace is so slow adsiasdiasd i just want to develop woojin's character first ;u;

He decides to go by the name Woojin.

 

He doesn’t how to choose a convincible Korean name, but when he landed into the mortal world in the middle of a subway station somewhere in Seoul, he overhears someone shouting over _“Woojin, come back!”_ and the name stuck.

 

Everything was going well, with him being excited to see Jihoon Oppa again and all, but he forgets one thing.

 

He turned himself mortal. He doesn’t have a single mortal currency with him. He’s lost, because he’s always had the bird’s eye view of the city, and now the eye-level perspective was very much different.

 

It was too late before he realizes he’s fucked up.

 

He takes off on his own and lets his feet take him wherever. He realizes how many flaws his _Get Oppa to Fall for Me_ mission has. He doesn’t even know where Jihoon works at and his Hangul comprehension was barely adequate.

 

Worst of all – he can’t turn back into his godly state until the mortal spell wears off by midnight.

 

He was more than fucked. _He was doomed._

Moping, Woojin kept walking and wandering his eyes around the streets that vibrate with life and chatter. People went around their own businesses as always, leaving Woojin in his own wave of thoughts as the noise drowns out his ears in ways that only made his blood boil even more.

 

He was about to give up and thinks about jumping into a manhole and just rot in the sewer when he sees a familiar face.

 

He couldn’t mistake it for no one else. Granted, the familiar face was wearing clothes that fit the current timeline, whatnot with his tight black jeans and button up green polo. The man by the store in front of him looked like a delivery man. The only thing that distinguishes him from normal looking delivery men was the staff he held by his side, two serpents intertwining around it, hissing with life and venom.

 

“Hermes?” Woojin said in a meek voice, taking small steps forward just to make sure it was indeed the god of thieves, travellers, and merchants that was in front of him.

 

“Uhm, who are you?” asks the man curiously. Woojin almost choked back on his words, afraid he came off as someone weird. Suddenly, a quirky smile paints the lips of the man, and he sighs in relief. “Ah, yes, I am Hermes. You can see me even if I will myself to be invisible from the mortal eyes, so you mustn’t be a mortal. Which god are you?”

 

Woojin tried to puff his chest to show himself off as mighty as he can, but without his wings and godly powers, he felt a little small in front of Hermes. “It’s me, Eros.”

 

“Cherub!” Hermes eyes lit up, moving forward to pat him on his shoulder. “What are you doing here in your mortal form? And please, call me Daniel. That’s the name I adapted for this country.”

 

“Daniel? That sounds Western, not Korean, though. Call me Woojin too.” He scrunched up his eyebrows, eyeing the messenger god warily. “Also, Aphrodite sent me down here for a mission.”

 

“Come on man, it has a ring to it. I get to choose my own name, so let me be Daniel in peace.” Daniel chuckles, leaning on his staff for balance. “Oh? What has Beauty Queen ordered you to do this time? Make a mortal she’s irritated at fall in love with a squirrel, or something?”

 

Woojin shrugs. “Close. But she wants the mortal to be madly in love and be dreadfully heartbroken. And I have to do it, to amplify the pain in more ways, I think.”

 

“Interesting.” Daniel rubs his chin, pondering thoughtfully. “You sure it wasn’t your idea to volunteer yourself?”

 

Woojin might’ve blushed, but he kept his mouth shut and landed a playful punch on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel could only laugh in return, giving him a knowing look.

 

After Daniel drops off whatever delivery he has in his hands, he shrunk his staff into a small dress pin, placing the pin on his breast pocket and willed himself visible so Woojin wouldn’t look stupid talking to someone invisible.

 

They talked as they walked, Woojin telling Daniel about his problems caused by rushing in changing into a mortal without a plan formulated ahead.

 

“This mortal must’ve been something to catch your attention _that_ bad. You really didn’t plan anything beyond wooing him in your mortal form?” Daniel asks.

 

Woojin shakes his head no, eyes cast down due to embarrassment. “I didn’t think I’d get lost, and forgot that I needed money and the proficiency in Hangul.”

 

Daniel breaks another smile and slings his arm around his shoulder. “You’re lucky you meet me, huh? I assume you need my help?” Woojin nods his head shyly once again. “Of course, I would help! But-“

 

“But what?” Woojin hurriedly cut in. He almost forgot he was talking to a cunning god. Hermes wasn’t only the messenger god. He’s also the god of _trickery_.

 

He wonders why Hermes has many fields under his divine power, and keeps the feeling of injustice in the back of his head.

 

“Chill, man. It’s nothing that big, trust me.” Daniel chuckles. “I just wanted to borrow your wings.”

 

“My wings?” Woojin’s eyes almost bulged out.

 

As the cupid, his pair of wings was not only his trademark, but is one of the signs of his power. Not anyone, even a god, should borrow one’s symbol of power easily.

 

“Just for an hour, in the midday. It’s when delivery is a rush, and a pair of mighty wings such as yours could surely speed up the work.” Daniel shrugs once more, as if he was just asking to borrow a pair of running shoes from Woojin.

 

Woojin contemplated. Daniel can be cunning, but he isn’t one who’s into deceiving. He’d like to categorize Daniel even as one of the peaceful gods. He remembers that one time though when he stole Apollo’s cows, but he exchanged it with a lyre and Apollo forgave him.

 

Woojin certainly hopes his wings don’t get exchanged with a musical instrument.

 

“Do you swear on the river Styx you’ll return them after an hour, in a safe and good condition?” Woojin asks, narrowing his eyes at Daniel.

 

Daniel confidently nods in return. “I promise on the river Styx. Plus, I don’t want to get hit with one of your love arrows and fall in love with a rock if I damage your wings and anger you, don’t worry.”

 

“You better do.” The heat of Woojin’s glare subsides, his worry easing with Daniel’s oath. They seal the deal by shaking hands.

 

“I only have a few mortal bucks here, but it should last you long enough for a day going around and trying to find for the mortal you’re looking for.” Daniel takes out a stack of cash, sealing it in a handy wallet and placing it on Woojin’s hands. “By the way, if he’s really an idol, I may know him. What’s his name?”

 

“Jihoon Oppa.” Woojin says a bit too cheery than he intended.

 

Daniel’s eyebrows shot up, and before he knew it, the messenger god was already doubling in laughter. “O-Oppa? Why the fuck are you calling a man _oppa?_ ”

 

Woojin, unaware of the situation, only creased his eyebrows in confusion. “I heard a girl call him that. Isn’t it his name?”

 

It took a few more moments for Daniel to calm down and for Woojin to get an answer. As Daniel tries to catch his breath from too much laughing, he straightens up and kept his grin. “Oppa is a Korean term for _older brother_ , but only girls use it, dude.”

 

Woojin slowly takes in the information, burying his face in his hands at the heat of embarrassment lighting up his cheeks. “This is why I should’ve learned Hangul as soon as Olympus shifted to Seoul.”

 

Daniel let out a couple of laughter once again, rubbing Woojin’s arm in consolation. “Don’t worry, I’ll use my powers for you to learn Korean in an instant.”

 

With that, it only needed one snap of Daniel’s fingers right beside Woojin’s ear for the love god to be able to understand the buzz of chatter from around him that only irritated him before.

 

“Fuck, I can’t believe I called him oppa.” Woojin mutters under his breath, leaving Daniel laughing for one more time.

 

Daniel takes out a phone from his satchel, handing it over to Woojin. “I figured you might need this too, for locations and all that. You can call me if you need me, but rest assure every help I give means one more hour of being able to use your wings.” Daniel winks teasingly and backed up a little, sprouting out wings from his sandal as he takes the dress pin and it enlarges into his staff again. Woojin’s guessing he’s turned himself invisible from the mortal eyes.

 

“Thanks, really, Daniel.” Woojin smiles the first time that day. He notes to thank Tyche later for the luck he was given to find the messenger god. “And please, take care of my wings. They’re up back in Olympus.”

 

“I know. And don’t worry, it’s no biggie. Good luck on finding your man!” Daniel grins widely, waving his staff at Woojin as he stretches his arms upward. In one blink, Daniel was already surging up the skies, hooting gleefully.

 

Woojin takes a deep breath.

 

His mission officially starts now, with the help he needed. He’s glad that he knew the meaning of oppa before even saying it in front of Jihoon and embarrassing himself.

 

His mortal life so far was nothing but embarrassing.

 

\---

 

He didn’t know how long it took, but he was thankful he ended up in front of the building of YMC Entertainment.

 

His new struggle was to understand how the phone Daniel gave works. After a few tweaks here and there, he only achieved unlocking the screen. The next step left his mind blank, and he was so close to just smashing the phone down the ground in utter confusion and frustration

 

He should’ve asked Daniel to impart knowledge about modern technology too.

 

Walking was tiring, but he had nothing else to do. He wanted to ask help from the strangers around him, but his physical age as a mortal was somewhere in twenties, so it’d be weird for someone his age to not know how a phone works.

 

Huffing, he sighs in defeat and takes a seat on a bench at the park his feet brought him to.

 

Woojin lets himself observe the surroundings. Maybe he can get an idea or two from the way the people around him use their phones.

 

In the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of movement from a man somewhere around his age looking up a tree. He follows that human’s line of vision, and he sees what his problem was. A cat, probably his pet, was stuck up in a tree branch.

 

He contemplates whether to help or not. He could easily reach the cat if he had his wings, but he’s in his mortal form with physical abilities he still hadn’t known of. On the other hand, helping the boy might help him work his phone in return.

 

Woojin walks up to the teen and offers a friendly smile. “Are you trying to get the cat down?” He asks in as much amiability he can muster in his tone.

 

The boy nods eagerly. “I’m too scared to climb, plus the cat won’t listen to my pleas.”

 

_Of course it wouldn’t listen to your pleas, do you speak cat?_ Woojin thinks to himself and lets out a little snort. “I’ll take care of it.”

 

Woojin steps forward and stretches his limbs. He only hopes he’s capable enough to climb a tree, and there he goes as he grabs on a low branch and hauls himself over.

 

It was harder than he thought, and he was almost out of breath as he got on the branch where the cat was. He tried to reach for the cat and managed to tuck it into his arms despite its obvious protest and possible scratches appearing on his arms later on.

 

“For an animal, you’re annoying. Lions, your superior, would be ashamed of you.” He huffs at the cat, who only gave him a lazy ‘meow’ in return.

 

Getting back on the ground was easier, as he just braced himself up for a jump back down. He gets a triumphant cheer and a wide smile from the boy in front of him, and was about to hand him the cat when it hops off his arms and sprinted away.

 

“Your cat-”

 

“It’s okay!” The boy smiles, to which Woojin responds with a baffled look. “It wasn’t mine. I just took pity on it because it seemed like the cat has been up there for hours, it must’ve been so tired and scared. Thank you!”

 

_It wasn’t… his cat? And he made me climb a tree and get scratched by that cat’s darned claws?_

 

Woojin almost sighed out loud and contemplated whether to hit the teenager with a love arrow right through his annoying ass later.

 

“Uhm. Sure, no problem.” He shrugs, slightly irritated especially with the cat’s scratches starting to itch his arms.

 

“It must’ve been such a hassle to you, I’m sorry for taking some of your time.” Mr. Pain-in-the-Ass pouts, having the audacity to cling onto his arm and smile. “What could I do in return? You want some coffee?”

 

Well, at least the cat mission wasn’t a complete fail. Woojin can now ask help about his phone.

 

He hurriedly takes out his phone from his pocket, showing it to the teen. “Morta- uhm, err, my fellow human being.” He started awkwardly, gaining a confused look from the boy in front of him. “How do you… how do you acquire information from this device?”

 

Mr. Pain-in-the-Ass peered over his phone, snorting right after. “You mean, how do you Google?”

 

“Google?” Woojin tries to rack through his brain the word Google, which he seemed to have heard before back in USA, but his mind was foggy and hazy in his mortal form. “Is that how you acquire information?”

 

“Yeah. Naver works, but Google’s easier for… foreigners.” The boy keeps staring at him with his confusing look, offering his hand for Woojin to hand over his phone. Woojin gladly obliges. “See, you need to activate the wifi or your data first, and then you open up the browser.” The human explains, pressing icons on the screen that Woojin tries to memorize as much as he can. “After that, you type in the Google URL. You fill up your question and press the search button- and there you go. Done.”

 

Woojin receives his phone back and tries to do the same thing the mortal did, accidentally opening up his camera instead of the browser which made the boy sigh. His fingers were literally trembling as he tries over again, and manages to open Google this time.

 

“Thank you, uhm…”

 

“Daehwi. The name’s Lee Daehwi.” The boy supplies, a slight smile on his lips which Woojin returns.

 

“Thank you, Daehwi.” Woojin kept his smile and typed in the name Jihoon on the search bar. A bunch of Jihoons appear on the results, and it made Woojin frown. _Lee Jihoon, Park Jihoon, another Park Jihoon…_ how on Earth would he know which one?

 

“Still having problems?” Daehwi took a peak on Woojin’s phone, and he raises an eyebrow. “You’re looking for a Jihoon? Is he your friend?”

 

Woojin thinks of what to say and scratches his head in thought. “An… idol. I’m one of his supporters, I guess.”

 

“Oh, a fanboy? Cute.” Daehwi chuckles and takes the phone from Woojin’s hands again, tapping around until the screen produces pictures. “There’s a lot of Jihoon that are idols, you know his face though, right? Tell me which one and I’ll tell you the full name.”

 

Woojin smiles gratefully at the amount of help Daehwi has been giving him. He takes a glance at the images before him, and his breath was caught in his throat as his eyes land upon the same beautiful face he’s seen a week ago.

 

Unlike their first meeting, the Jihoon in the picture was wearing the mortal beauty enhancer he’s seen Aphrodite using sometimes. It looked good on him, if not, better. Jihoon’s chapped lips were tinted with a tinge of pink, and it looked more kissable than ever.

 

Woojin might have giggled a little at the thought.

 

Daehwi follows his line of vision and sees which image he was looking at, a crafty grin on his lips. “Just what I thought. Park Jihoon, right?”

 

“Park Jihoon?” Woojin mused, the name sounds fitting for the boy with chapped lips and doe eyes. “I like the sound of that. Do you know where he might be?”

 

Daehwi’s eyes lit up, and he leans closer to Woojin, whispering in his ear. “I don’t know why, but you seem trustworthy. You see, Jihoon is my boyfriend’s, Jinyoung, co-member. They’re in the idol group called _Number One_.”

 

“Number One?” Woojin titled his head. The group name sounded arrogant, but he hasn’t seen them perform yet, so his judgement might be biased. “Are they famous?”

 

Daehwi nods excitedly. “They are just a rookie group, but they’ve been gaining lots of attention lately. Their debut song, _Eleven_ , was a hit! I was really proud to see my boyfriend on the stage, they all looked so good while performing!” Daehwi kept gushing, and that usual smile Woojin has whenever he sees a happy couple in love finds its way onto his lips.

 

“I’m happy to know your boyfriend has received a good amount of success.” Woojin says sincerely, staring fondly at the love struck teen in front of him.

 

“He deserves it with all his hardwork.” Daehwi’s smile never seemed to fade, his eyes anchored on the blue sky as he sighs in content. “Oh, and I’m on my way to see him record in the studio right now. It isn’t technically allowed to bring over strangers like you, but I don’t mind, and I could pull some strings so we can both see them!”

 

Woojin’s eyes went wide. Really. He feels bad for calling Daehwi as Mr. Pain-in-the-Ass a while ago. _He was far from that._ He couldn’t believe the luck he’s been receiving right now in the form of a human angel named Lee Daehwi.

 

He suspects there must be a catch, but there’s a possibility that this must be one of Daniel’s help again, or perhaps it was Aphrodite this time who took pity on her “son”.

 

“You sure it’s okay?” Woojin asks, trying to make sure Daehwi wouldn’t laugh suddenly and take it back with a _“Sike!”_

“Definitely. You seem lost, and I wouldn’t mind helping my boyfriend’s group’s fan base to grow.” Daehwi gave him one of his friendly smiles again, and Woojin can’t help but be in awe at the kindness the young one gives.

 

He muttered a simple thank you as he follows Daehwi, who offers to take the lead to Number One’s studio building.

 

\---

 

To call Woojin _excited_ would be an understatement.

 

He was literally bouncing on his feet, as every step his feet take, it brings him closer and closer to seeing the face he’s dreamt off and admired for a whole seven days already.

 

He made a note to bless Daehwi and Jinyoung’s love life, seeing how Daehwi was a huge help in this plan of his. Speaking of the boy, Daehwi was excited as well. His aura literally screamed of youth and energy, and Woojin can only wonder why the kid was so vivacious.

 

On the way to the studio, he and Daehwi had to stop by the bathroom. Daehwi locks himself up in a cubicle in a rush, so he scans his eyes and finds a sink. He turns on the faucet, splashing some water onto his face to freshen up.

 

He looks at his own reflection staring back at him, a smile gracing his lips with the flutter he’s been feeling nonstop inside his heart from the moment he stepped into the building. He was finally going to see Park Jihoon.

 

Upon hearing the door creak, he thought Daehwi was already out of his cubicle. He turned his body around only to bump against someone else’s body as well.

 

The action made the stranger drop something he was holding with his hands. A phone. Woojin moved forward to pick up the phone just as the stranger was about to, causing both of their heads to knock and sent Woojin stumbling forward.

 

Unfortunately, that caused him to step on the man’s phone.

 

The man, who was wearing a black cap with a matching black face mask, widened his eyes in terror. Woojin mirrors his expression and quickly sputters out a bunch of apologies.

 

The stranger picks up his phone and groans, shifting his eyes over Woojin to glare heatedly. Before Woojin can apologize some more, maybe pay him with the mortal bucks he has, the guy storms out of the bathroom and left him with a gaping mouth and a guilty pang in his chest.

 

Other than breaking someone’s phone, he has something else in his mind, although.

 

Those pair of eyes that held a glare was way too familiar for his liking.

 

“Woojin, let’s go!” Daehwi speaks up as he emerges from the cubicle, snapping Woojin out of his reverie.

 

He just stands still as Daehwi washes his hands and observes his reflection on the mirror for a moment. Daehwi had to grab his arm and drag him out of the bathroom for him to get moving.

 

Still drowning in thoughts and the boy’s eyes, he hadn’t even notice Daehwi was shaking his shoulder as they stopped just behind the door of the studio. It took him three slaps on the shoulder before he regains his conscious thoughts, and he almost jolts from his place.

 

“Yah! Woojin hyung, what’s wrong? First, you’ve become silent, and now you’re completely zoning out. Are you that nervous upon meeting your idol?” Daehwi says way more casually than they started out, which warmed his heart a little for the younger’s friendliness.

 

“Idol? What?” He asks dumbly.

 

Daehwi sighs exasperatedly, crossing his arms. “You’re supposed to meet Park Jihoon today because of me!”

 

_Park Jihoon._

 

Everything starts to make sense as he recalls those eyes. The eyes that seemed to hold the depth of the galaxy. The eyes that he had fallen for as soon as he saw them. The doe eyes that belonged to no other than the one person who left a big impact on him, leaving him whipped more than he ever was eons ago.

 

But then, realization dawns upon him.

He just broke Park Jihoon’s phone.

 

“Oh, what a good fucking way to introduce myself.” He curses under his breath; pretty sure he already has ruined his chances of getting a good impression and acquiring higher chances on wooing his mortal eye candy.

 

Daehwi takes notice of this and wears a concerned look on his face. “Why, hyung? What’s the matter?”

 

He couldn’t hear Daehwi. He was too busy beating himself up. His day as mortal already started bad – of course it’ll end up into something _worse._ He rubs his temples in frustration.

 

“Park Jihoon…” was the only thing he can mutter in a daze, staring wordlessly at the door.

 

“Aww, that’s cute. You’re indeed too nervous to meet Jihoon hyung!” Daehwi gushes, misunderstanding Woojin’s current situation. Woojin was about to correct him when Daehwi turns around and grab the door knob.

 

He was still too caught up processing his train of thoughts to stop Daehwi from opening the door, and as the door opens, his breath hitches when it reveals three men lounging on the couch with phones in their hands.

 

Of course, one of them has no phone.

 

His conclusions turned out right as he observes the same black cap on his head, covering up the tousle of soft brown hair underneath it. The face mask was also dangling on one ear. His doe eyes…

 

He finds himself receiving a glare from those same eyes yet again.

 

Now he thinks calling Jihoon _“oppa”_ wouldn’t have been the worst thing he could’ve done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used ymc bcs i hate swing lololol. so yeolil!!!! it means the idol group jihoon's in is with guanlin and jinyoung.  
> aasijdaidsads again im sorry for being slow but i promise 2park will finally inTERACT NEXT CHAPTER WHOOP WHOOP WHOOOP


	3. Let Your Arrow Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed my @ from snagglethot to 2parked bcs,,, why not  
> unbeta-ed as always bcs my ass is lazy. ty for the support so far!!!

If there was one thing that grounded Jihoon to the fact that he was still a normal breathing human with all the filming and recording he needs to get done, the sea of fans and camera flashes he needs to face – it was playing games on his phone. He’s still a teenage boy after all, _of course gaming is life._

So when he saw the crack on his phone and see its last blinking moments with his very own eyes, it felt like he was watching a loved one die right in front of him.

 

With that in mind, he couldn’t help but glare at the _murderer_ that was standing beside Jinyoung’s boyfriend right now. He feels the wound of his lost sting like it just happened yesterday (or five minutes ago).

 

The ever bubbly Daehwi saved (God bless his soul) the awkward atmosphere by breaking the ice. “Hello everyone! This is my friend, Woojin hyung.” Daehwi introduces the murderer, which gave the people inside a room an awkward wave of his hand. Jihoon kept glowering at the criminal, gaining a stare from the man himself as well.

 

“Nice to meet you, Woojin.” Jinyoung stands up from beside Jihoon, walking over to shake hands with the phone killer who supposedly goes by the name Woojin. “Hwi, I missed you.” The ridiculous show of affection starts as Jinyoung wrapped Daehwi in his arms, Guanlin groaning and shooing the couple off as he grabs the pillow from Jihoon’s lap and covers his eyes with it.

 

“You’re just jealous, beanpole.” Daehwi teasingly sticks out his tongue. Jinyoung grabs the younger’s hand and leads the both of them in, along with their friend (or Jihoon’s new foe). “Anyways, Jihoon hyung, Woojin here is a fan of yours!”

 

He gasped internally. _No_ _way would a murderer like him!_

 

But because he was an idol, he fakes a smile at Woojin in an attempt to come off as friendly. It doesn’t work, although, as he still sees Woojin bow his head down from the intensity of his glare. “Hello, thank you for supporting our group.”

 

Guanlin nudged his side with his elbow, catching on the flat tone Jihoon was giving out. “I’m really glad to see one of our fans, thank you for enjoying our music, hyung!”

 

Woojin closes and opens his mouth like a goldfish, earning a raised eyebrow from Jihoon. For someone who had boldly crashed his phone with his foot, Woojin surely looks shy and awkward right now. “I-It’s nothing… you guys are good. Plus, Jihoon is very talented.” Woojin smiles shyly at Jihoon. “And pretty.” He blurts out even more.

 

Jihoon couldn’t help but scoff. Usually, when he gain compliments, he smiles widely and takes pride in it. But seeing it came from someone who took away the love of his life, he finds it ridiculous and stands up to leave. “Thanks. I guess. I have to leave now.”

 

“So early?” Jinyoung tilted his head in wonder, analyzing Jihoon as if trying to see right through him. “After this recording, we have no other schedules for today, hyung.”

 

“I made plans with a friend.” Jihoon uses his middle school acting skills to try and lie his way out of this in the most convincing manner. “So if you’ll excuse me, I’ll head out. See you later, guys.”

 

Jihoon leaves one last smile (and glare for Woojin) before he makes his way to the door, about to swing it open when he feels a hand on his shoulder trying to pull him back.

 

“Park Jihoon, I’m sorry.” He hears the same awkward voice, making him turn around even if he didn’t want to. “I’ll give you mortal bucks if it helps!”

 

“Mortal bucks?” Jihoon gave the man a weirded look. “You mean, a few Won, right?  Uh, thanks, but no thanks.” Jihoon shrugs off Woojin’s hand from his shoulder. He turns away and leaves the room successfully this time.

 

Well, not as successfully as he thought.

 

As he was rounding a corner, trying to get to the backdoor to sneak his way out to buy himself some takeout food before he goes back to their dorm, he notices the few light steps that resonates from behind him.

 

Worried, he takes a careful glance to see if it’s his manager coming right up to him to prevent him from escaping.

 

Alas, it appears it was the persistent foe of Jihoon who was following him right now.

 

“What do you want?” he snaps. He knows it is childish to act this way just because of a phone, but these recent days have been hectic due to his busy schedule, and he can’t help but be easily irritated.

 

Woojin flinches at his voice, which would’ve made Jihoon feel bad, if not for his following words. “Is… is there any chance you’d be attracted to me?”

 

Jihoon almost chokes on his own spit. His eyes were wide in disbelief, there was no way this guy suddenly got _that_ cocky. Why the hell is he hitting on him when he literally just took away the love of his life minutes ago?

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Jihoon scoffs, increasing the pace of his footsteps to take him away from Woojin a.k.a Mr. Full-of-Weird-Things-and-Bullshit.

 

“W-wait! That’s not what I meant-”

 

Jihoon hastens up even more, hoping to lose Woojin in his tracks and escape successfully this time. He needed no more fire boiling his blood. He certainly doesn’t need more suprises from that weird boy packed with nothing but peculiarity.

 

This time, his escape was successful indeed. There was no Woojin in sight as he steps out of the building.

 

Jihoon takes one look back, grimacing at the door as if it had wronged him.

 

Something pops up in his mind all of a sudden. Woojin’s voice sounded familiar. He was sure he heard it from somewhere some time ago.

 

His mind reeled back to the happening a week ago in which he almost got mobbed. The voice… Woojin’s voice…

 

Jihoon cringed. There was no way Woojin would’ve called him _oppa_. That was just plain weird, and Woojin was already weird enough.

 

He sighs in resignation and decides to channel his energy on getting himself a steaming cup of coffee instead. “Stupid.” He mutters under his own breath.

 

\---

 

Jihoon was much more different than Woojin had expected.

 

Behind the angelic face, Woojin would’ve thought Jihoon to be tender, kind, nothing but a ball of sunshine and purely bright things.

 

With the way he had bore lasers into his skull with all the glaring he did and the sharpness of his voice, it was far from Woojin’s expectations indeed.

 

Granted, Woojin had indeed faulted him by stepping on his phone. It was just a phone, right? Yet Jihoon acted as if Woojin killed his cat.

 

Not that the previous happenings discouraged him, no. Instead, it swelled his interest even more. After all, _romance is more fun with a little bit of challenge._

It was midnight by now, Woojin was back in his godly form as he rested at the edge of a cloud, drinking in the aerial sight of night time Seoul that he has always loved to look at. He didn’t know being mortal was this stressful, to the point that the stress even seeped into his immortal body.

 

Instead of resting, although, he takes this time to think. He really needed to fix some flaws in his plans, especially with Jihoon being harder to pursue than he has expected.

 

_Should I bring a dowry? Would he perhaps like ten cows?_ He silently asks.

 

He brings out the phone in his pocket, contemplating whether to ask Daehwi to give him some advice on how mortals woo their love interests and if it involves bringing cows.

 

Right before he hits send, his newfound godly friend appears conveniently right beside him. He startles Woojin with his words. “Dude, seriously? I have experience with cows, and though they have a lot of uses, trust me – it’s not romantic at all.”

 

Woojin rolls his eyes at Daniel’s comment, raising his legs to hug his knees. “It’s been long since I’ve associated with humans eye to eye, Daniel.”

 

“Call me hyung.”

 

“Technically, I’m older than you in our godly form.” Woojin says.

 

“You’re mortally nineteen, and I’m twenty-two. So as long as you’re Woojin and I’m Daniel, you should call me hyung.” Daniel, ever persistent, flashed a teasing grin.

 

At this he huffs, but Daniel was glaring at him so he groaned in return. “Fine. Whatever, _hyung._ ”

 

“Okay, go on.” Daniel smiles brightly at him. He rolls his eyes once more.

 

“As I was saying before I was _rudely interrupted_ ,” he puts clear emphasis on the word, “I’m having a hard time trying to understand how to interact with mortals. How can I even flirt with Jihoon when I can’t even speak normally to a friend like Daehwi?”

 

Daniel nods in understanding, gently patting his shoulder. “I understand. I can help you. I mean, I’ve always been in the mortal world with all the delivery I have to do, and all. I pretty much know how they interact in each and every era.”

 

“Really?” Woojin beams widely at this. “You know how to win Jihoon’s love too?”

 

“That,” Daniel drawls, laughing awkwardly and scratching his chin. “I do not know of. Romance has never been my priority, you know? And aren’t you supposed to be the love god?”

 

Woojin sighs in defeat. “I know. I should know the quirks of romance being the love god and all. But it’s not like I actually decide for the couple what they’d do to each other. I simply just match people and shoot them with my arrow, you know.”

 

“That’s… a little bit violent than I would’ve imagined.” Daniel chuckles, shaking his head. They both sit in an awkward silence for a while, right before Daniel jolts in his seat that has shocked both him and Daniel himself. “I have an idea which person can help us!”

 

“Who?” Woojin asks curiously. If it was Aphrodite, Woojin would say no. He does not want to get an advice on how to brew love potions or what mortal beauty enhancer to apply to his face just to attract Jihoon.

 

“My friend, Seongwoo, has quite been the ladies’ man.” Daniel wriggles his eyebrows, standing up and offering his hand to help Woojin up. “He should be nearby. Let’s go?”

 

Woojin contemplates and eyes Daniel’s hand carefully. It’s not that he doesn’t trust the messenger god. He just doesn’t want to mess this up, sincerely wanting to get to know Jihoon better.

 

He takes a deep breath, taking Daniel’s hand as well. “Let’s go.”

 

 

 

He should’ve known.

 

“My old friend! What has brought you here?” says Apollo, a smile brighter than Daniel can give appearing on his lips.

 

No. This couldn’t be. Out of all the people, he couldn’t ask love advice from _Apollo._

“Hey, Seongwoo hyung!” Daniel calls Apollo with a wave of his hand. Apollo must’ve gone by the name Seongwoo. “Woojin and I are here to ask for help. You wouldn’t mind, right?”

 

“What kind of help?” Seongwoo’s eyes were focused on Woojin, a mischievous glint behind it. Normally, he’d glare at Seongwoo; they’ve had a little bit of a rough history involving his arrows. But now here he was, about to ask for his guidance so he couldn’t help but shy away.

 

“Love advice! Woojin wants to woo a mortal.” Daniel says casually, totally unaware of the situation at hand.

 

Seongwoo belted out in laughter, which made Daniel shocked, but Woojin understood perfectly. _Eros? Asking love advice from_ Apollo? _The one he made fall in love with a tree nymph named Daphne, only to shoot Daphne with an arrow filled with dread in return for Apollo?_

Oh, how rich it was, coming from him.

 

“Daniel, my boy,” says Seongwoo, his laughter slowly dying down. Woojin expected a gravely death glare. Or maybe a sudden arrow to descend upon him and shoot right through his heart. But to his surprise, the way Seongwoo looks at Woojin was nothing of menace – just with amusement and fond. “You brought the love god here to me for love advice?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Woojin says sincerely, the happening eons ago stinging an old wound that suddenly felt so fresh. “It’s okay if you won’t, I can handle this matter the best I can.”

 

“Ah, c’mon, man. I’ve moved on, you don’t need to feel guilty of what happened between my previous love and I.” Seongwoo says, his voice laced with slight remorse and longing, but he reaches his hand forward to lay a comforting pat on Woojin’s shoulder. “I knew it was coming. I should’ve never insulted your archery skills just because I’m an archery god. I know how much your arrows meant to you.”

 

Woojin nods a little, still bowing his head with the tension that’s thick in the atmosphere as of the moment. “I know it happened more than a century ago, but I still feel like I should’ve acted more rationally. Daphne didn’t even do anything wrong to me yet I…”

 

Daniel’s eyes lit up in recognition, and he suddenly felt regretful for what he has brought upon this evening. He speaks up from beside him. “Hey, now, let’s not ruin the night! Forgive and forget, yeah? Besides, Daphne is a symbol of victory and greatness now. Her laurel tree will forever be honoured.”

 

“Yeah, enough of these old scars and bitter memories.” Seongwoo chuckles. “You don’t have to worry, Woojin, I’ll give you all the advice you need to woo your mortal eye candy. I’m quite the Casanova, you know? My skills are sharp as an arrow!”

 

The three of them elicited an enlightened laughter. Woojin tried to adjust to the ambience, and with the previous apologies, he feels slightly less burdened now. He does hope Apollo and him will come into terms; it was getting tiring to throw each other glares here and then, after all.

 

It’s time to look forward and turn over a new leaf. He was pretty sure Seongwoo would be a pretty big help.

 

 

 

The night passed by with little progress. It turns out, even though Woojin was slowly warming up to Seongwoo after years of subtle discomfort, Seongwoo was the _worst_ teacher he can ever have.

 

He has learned nothing but _pick up lines_ and _bad boy fashion statement_ from him, his smile of assurance was nothing near to assuring – only so much leading him to a stem of doubts and uncertainty.

 

Daniel was of no help either, he only laughed as Seongwoo strut in and out of his closet with different leather jackets and tight denim jeans. He laughed even louder when Seongwoo threw a “ _Are you an amphora? ‘Cause I’ll fill you up good!”_

Chances with Jihoon seemed blurrier than ever.

 

 

 

The next day, he decides that Daehwi and Jinyoung might be more helpful than his co-gods.

 

He left his wings with Daniel for a day, in exchange for making sure he checks on his trained cloud nymphs, who he left in charge for the love flow all around the world in his absence.

 

He texted Daehwi before he descends back on the mortal world, agreeing on meeting up in a café near YMC Entertainment. Thanks to Daehwi and his teaching on how to utilize Google, he found YouTube, which has been a great help upon learning his mortal device.

 

It was almost noon when he arrives at the café, seeing Daehwi’s signature bright smile from a distance. Woojin walks to their table where Daehwi’s boyfriend, Jinyoung, was also present, sitting right beside him.

 

“Hey,” he greeted casually, taking a seat in front of them.

 

“Woojinie hyung! It’s nice to see you again.” Daehwi says in a cheery tone as usual.

 

“I’m Jinyoung, Daehwi probably told you a lot about me already.” Jinyoung’s eyes smile, since he was in the usual idol disguise. There were only a few people in the café, and they were in a secluded area. But it’s better to be safe than sorry, Woojin guesses.

 

He shakes hands with Jinyoung and smiles. “And I’m Woojin. I, uh… helped Daehwi’s not-his-cat get down from the tree and… we hit it off?” He supplies, ever eloquent as always.

 

The couple chuckles at this, making him smile too. He was glad he had these two kind mortals offering him help and friendship. He probably would’ve lost his mind by now, trying to fit in the modernity and the fast course of today’s era.

 

They spent an hour talking and aiding Woojin with his courting tactics. Jinyoung has teased him for liking Jihoon at first, but he turned out supportive of this despite of him being a total stranger. He doesn’t get why this couple gives out unconditional helps, but he was sure both held a heart of pure gold.

 

Woojin nonchalantly brought up Seongwoo’s advice of pick up lines and leather jackets, and made Jinyoung laugh louder than Daniel has last night.

 

“Hyung, really? Pick up lines?” Jinyoung snorts in midst of his laughter. Woojin doesn’t know how Jinyoung managed to do that. “It’s so damn cheesy, but I’m pretty sure it’ll catch Jihoon hyung’s attention indeed.”

 

“Really?” Woojin’s eyes widened, leaning forward in curiosity. “But, wouldn’t it bother mortals as much as it bothered me?”

 

_Mortals._ Woojin mentally slapped himself. He only hopes the two didn’t notice it.

 

Fortunately, they don’t notice it. Daehwi laughs and hits his arm playfully. “Show me what you got, hyung. And we’ll be the judge.”

 

Woojin scratches the back of his neck, racking his mind for pick up lines he remembered from what Seongwoo had said. “Are you the tower in Pisa? Because you can lean on me.” He accentuates the line with a wink, just as Seongwoo did last night.

 

Daehwi and Jinyoung burst out in fits of laughter, making the heat rush to Woojin’s cheeks as he regrets ever asking Seongwoo for help. So far, his mortal life was nothing but bad decisions, and that’s the only thing that he had in common with the mortals around him.

 

“Oh, you should _definitely_ tell Jihoon hyung these pick up lines!” Jinyoung exclaims in midst of his laughing fit, wiping an imaginary tear off his eye. “I can’t wait to see hyung’s face when he hears it!” He adds, mumbling it to Daehwi but it was loud enough for Woojin to hear.

 

Woojin can’t help but smile. Maybe he can manage, after all.

 

Now all he needs is a leather jacket and a pair of tight jeans.

 

 

\---

 

Jihoon’s stomach was growling.

 

As a child, Jihoon grew up with the love of food. But as an idol, his eating habits are strewn away with a strict implementation of a diet, in order to keep a fit body and sell off his visuals to the crowd.

 

He only had cherry tomatoes for breakfast, and missed his lunch due to dance practice. It was late afternoon now, and all he wanted to do was gobble off a whole rotisserie chicken and tear it apart with his bare hands.

 

He wanted to go back to their dorm and eat whatever food was in the fridge, but despite his age, he doesn’t know how to drive yet. There is only one company vehicle that was assigned to them, so he can’t escape the confines of the studio right now without the small headed boy named Bae Jinyoung returning his ass back in here.

 

Jihoon was about to grab his phone and bark off Jinyoung’s ears in a call, but it was interrupted with a loud creak of the door opening.

 

There goes Jinyoung (un)gracefully walking into the studio, hand in hand with Daehwi. “Jihoon hyung! Did you wait for too long?”

 

Jihoon almost growled, but his voice dies down his throat as he catches a glimpse of a familiar figure just behind Daehwi.

 

_Why the hell was he here?_

“What’s up, boy? It’s a good day to meet you!” Woojin winked at him, throwing gun hands as well.

 

Jihoon can only drop his jaw in disbelief. He can hear Daehwi and Jinyoung snickering, which gives him an idea that they had something to do with Woojin’s amplified weirdness.

 

_And wait, was Woojin wearing a leather jacket? In this heat?_

 

“I didn’t sign up for this shit.” He mutters out loud, shaking his head profusely. “I’m out. I need to eat and drink my mind off these current events. I’ll just text when I want to go back to the dorm.”

 

Jihoon grabs his face mask and cap, covering himself up as he decides to escape once again. He storms right out of the room and power walks out of the building.

 

It appears that Woojin has retained his persistent nature. Jihoon could hear his footsteps from behind him again.

 

As to why he recognizes Woojin’s footsteps, he doesn’t know. He _refuses_ to know.

 

“What?” Jihoon deadpans, too tired to scare Woojin away by being intimidating like he has been yesterday.

 

Woojin almost literally brightens up from beside Jihoon. “Are you French?”

 

_What the fuck?_

“Dude, I’m obviously Korean. Why the heck-”

 

“Because Eiffel for you.”

 

… _What the fuck?_

Jihoon turns to Woojin with an incredulous look, his eyes glaring daggers right at him almost instantly. “Jesus Christ, are you in your right mind even?!”

 

“Guess it didn’t work.” Woojin says under his breath. Jihoon tries not to notice Woojin’s pout, and how he looks cute with that crease in between his eyebrows. _Jihoon, what the fuck he’s not cute._ “Are you still mad because of your phone?”

 

“Duh?” Jihoon looks away, annoyance running through his system with everything Woojin does.

 

It was all so confusing. First, Woojin breaks his phone. Second, he starts to hit on him. And now, he’s throwing pick up lines?

 

And who gave him the right to wear a leather jacket with skinny jeans on?

 

“Would you like some cows then?” Woojin blurts out offhandedly, like as if it was an everyday question anyone would hear.

 

It was the second time in a row that Jihoon almost choked on his own spit because of Woojin. “Why would I want cows?!”

 

“Dowry?” Woojin asks in a tone like Jihoon was the weird one between them. “You wouldn’t want to accept mortal bucks. So I figure about ten cows would bring peace between the both of us.”

 

“As much as I like beef, I don’t have the time to take care of… uh, ten cows. Thanks, but no thanks.”

 

Woojin pouts (Jihoon hurriedly glances away, just in case his eyes betray him and decides to ogle) once again. He scratches his head in an awkwardly manner, seemingly deep in thought. “So, you like beef?”

 

“Why are we having this conversation,” Jihoon groans, stepping out to the warmth of the afternoon sun as he manages to exit the building. This time, though, he wasn’t able to outrun Woojin like yesterday.

 

“Do you want to go grab some food with me, then? I heard you were hungry.” Woojin asks hopefully in a low voice. It looks like he was slowly reverting back to being shy; his confidence having wavered from the downfall his pick up line took.

 

Woojin had already given him enough reasons not to deal with him again. He was pretty sure he’ll just blow up with all the annoying antics Woojin has pulled on him. It was easy to say no, but it all took one look.

 

Just one look, in where Jihoon faced Woojin again, receiving a charming, shy smile. A snaggletooth peeked out of the corner of his lips, taking away Jihoon’s breath for a second, before he looks away quickly, flustered by what he saw.

 

_Did he just call Woojin charming?_

“I’ll think about it…” says Jihoon, stopping by the sidewalk with Woojin still trailing behind him. He plays with the ends of the sleeves of his hoodie, the sight a while ago annoyingly lingering in his mind.

 

His stomach growls once more, as if telling him to stop thinking and just agree already. Beef sounds pretty enticing, he admits.

 

“It’s just food. Eating. I love eating.” He tries to convince himself, lifting his head to nod at Woojin’s direction. “Fine. But this will be the last, okay?”

 

Woojin gives him that irritatingly charming snaggletoothed smile, drawing Jihoon into him despite his stubborn side protesting against it.

 

“Thank the gods!” Woojin exclaims, taking his hand, also taking Jihoon in surprise. “I know a good restaurant nearby. Let’s go?”

 

Jihoon would’ve pulled his hand away, but he let Woojin hold it and take the lead. After all, this is a one-time thing, right?

 

This will be their final meeting. He won’t have to see Woojin again after this. They’ll just eat, just so Woojin can make up for breaking his phone. Then they’ll have no reason to see each other again and part their ways.

 

Or so he thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to tell u,, the title and chapter titles are inspired by the lyrics of the song "cupid" by,, gdi i forgot the real singer but i listened to the rendition made by amy winehouse. anyways, kudos and comments are much appreciated ^^


	4. If Your Arrow Makes His Love Strong For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer to update im sorry adojadsaos school happened and u know how harsh school can be ;-;
> 
> unbeta'ed as always bcs my ass is lazy whoops??

Woojin was a better company than Jihoon would’ve expected.

 

Admittedly, he has plenty of moments where he felt like his nerve would burst out in any second due to how stupid Woojin was. The guy was _literally_ following everything Siri says. Both of them even almost bumped against the lamppost just because Woojin promised he knew the way (he didn’t, he just relied with his poor translation skills with what directions Apple Maps had offered).

 

> _“Siri says take three steps ahead and turn right,” says Woojin, eyebrows furrowed as his eyes were casted down his phone in an earnest manner._
> 
> _Jihoon found the expression cute, but he would rather not admit it out loud. “I thought you knew the way!”_
> 
> _Woojin took three steps and turned right, only to meet a fire hydrant that almost hit his groin. Jihoon tried hard to suppress his snickering, which didn’t go unnoticed by Woojin, who gave him a glare in return._
> 
> _Woojin huffed indignantly and pushed his phone back inside the pocket of his jeans. “I thought you wouldn’t go out with me either, so I guess we each have our own surprises.”_
> 
> _Both of their cheeks were dusted with warm red. But Jihoon would insist it was because of the heat._

         

He also hears Woojin talk to thin air from time to time, hearing a _Go away, Daniel. You can’t borrow my bow._ He decides to shrug it off. The hunger must’ve gotten into Jihoon’s mind. Woojin is weird, but he’s not actually crazy, right?

 

A bunch of other weird things happened when their not-a-date-just-two-people-eating-beef-together moment commenced. Woojin has a particularly suspicious vocabulary, since he addressed Jihoon and the waiter as ‘mortals’, as if he isn’t one. Woojin also started to pick off the petals of a flower in the vase on their table _and ate it_. Jihoon might’ve narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but he didn’t comment on it. Maybe it was part of whatever weird diet routine Woojin has.

 

>           _“Such a waste. Why are they leaving the flowers in their vases uneaten? Mortals. What a stupid race.” Woojin says after plucking the last petal off the flower, munching it off like it was some chips._
> 
> _Jihoon sipped his water awkwardly and shifted into another topic._

 

But among all these weirdness, Woojin had made him smile and laugh the whole duration. He really tried not to. He was forcing himself to be as passive as he can be. With Woojin acting stupid and throwing cheesy-ass pick up lines ( _“Did you invent the airplane? ‘Cause I think you’re Wright for me)_ , staying aloof and unresponsive proved to be a hard task for Jihoon. He couldn’t help but double in laughter from all the antics Woojin was pulling off.

 

So here he was, on the way to his dorm, walking with Woojin beside him.

 

Woojin had insisted to walk him home after dropping him off by the block when they rode a taxi together. Earlier, Jihoon would’ve said no right away. But he can’t help it but let his lonely ass feel good for once by having someone who genuinely seemed to have interest on him, so he agreed with a shy nod.

 

“Woojin?” he asks, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

 

Woojin lifted his head up and looked at him, a lazy smile on his lips. “Yes?”

 

“I…” Jihoon drawls out, contemplating on how to say his appreciation without sounding a lot too nice. “Thank you. I had fun today.”

 

The bright smile that appears on Woojin’s lips was enough to wipe out any questions in his mind whether today’s happenings was going to be a regret soon. “My pleasure. I’m glad to finally have a normal conversation with you, without me looking as much like a scoundrel for breaking your phone.”

 

“Hey, I loved my phone okay.” He huffs childishly, crossing his arms. Woojin only chuckles in response.

 

A few more beats of silence returns before Woojin speaks up again, the distance between them drastically getting lesser as he can feel Woojin’s arm brush against his from time to time.

 

“Jihoon?” Woojin asks.

 

It was Jihoon’s turn to look at his eyes and raise his brows curiously. “Yeah?”

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you looked absolutely breathtaking when you smile?”

 

Jihoon should’ve scoffed. Maybe hit Woojin’s stomach with an “accidental” jab. Letting his foot out to trip Woojin on purpose seemed like a good idea too. But he _didn’t_ do all that. For the love of God, he was blushing like the bright red gleam of the traffic light over their heads.

 

He chooses to retaliate nonchalantly, although, despite the furious blush of his cheeks. “Has anyone ever told you that your pick up lines are lame?”

 

Both of them laugh, filling the cold, crisp air with nothing but comfortable silence once again. A smile settles permanently on Jihoon’s lips for that night; his thoughts lost into Woojin’s smiles and cheesiness that he doesn’t even notice that they were by his dorm already.

 

He turns around, about to say goodbye to Woojin when his mind goes on autopilot and his mouth says something else. “Woojin?” Woojin meets his eyes with that same steely, intense gaze. He hums, rocking back on his heels as he waits for Jihoon to continue. “Can we… can we meet again?”

 

All warning bells sounded off in the back of Jihoon’s head. _No, this shouldn’t be happening. No, this was supposed to be the last time. No. Just no._

 

Woojin looks like he could fly over the moon at that very moment with his wide smile, and Jihoon thinks it was worth it. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

 

\---

 

One dinner turned to sharing meals together every night. Occasionally, they would even go out for little strolls and café-hopping during the day, when Jihoon’s schedule isn’t that tight. And Woojin couldn’t be any happier.

 

It came a lot easier to communicate with Jihoon, too. He was surprised how well they got along; Woojin didn’t even have to try and was just being himself. If Jihoon finds a particular thing he did as something weird, he’d just shrug it off and even found it adorable. Their bickering doesn’t die down, although. And in return, Woojin decided to keep throwing pick up lines at Jihoon here and there, just to see that adorable pout and the furrowing of his eyebrows.

 

> _“Seriously, you need to stop with these lameass pick up lines!” Jihoon huffed indignantly, crossing his arms as he strides faster to get ahead of Woojin._
> 
> _Woojin followed him like an annoying puppy behind, his laughter ringing in the air. “Or you’ll what?”_
> 
> _“I’ll… I’ll throw you off a cliff!”_
> 
> _“Harsh. You’d want me to fall?” Woojin was suddenly beside him, giving Jihoon that irritating eye smile again. “I already fell for you, though.”_
> 
> _Jihoon was blushing. He insists it surely had to do something with the hot weather again, of course._
> 
>  

Daehwi noticed the progress and congratulated him, spamming him with a lot of messages regarding to an offer of a double date. Woojin blushed at the text, because as often as he and Jihoon might be going around together, Woojin wasn’t still sure if Jihoon looks at these meet-ups as a date.

 

They don’t hold hands, even if Woojin can practically feel the back of Jihoon’s hand brushing against his whenever they stroll around. Jihoon doesn’t say anything flirty back at him, except the expected thank you’s and see you next time’s. With or without his godly powers, it was hard enough to read the mystery named Park Jihoon. He has gentle laughter and rosy cheeks and sincere smiles whenever he’s with Woojin, but they’re threading on a thin border that Woojin isn’t sure whether to keep away to play it safe or just go along with it with an assertive “fuck it” and break whatever walls that separates the both of them.

 

Woojin supposes he should be okay with it. As long as he’s with Jihoon, it shouldn’t have mattered. There was no need for labels, Jihoon’s smiles and laughter was enough.

 

But it quite isn’t.

 

Woojin wants to feel the warmth of Jihoon’s hands and long fingers wrap around his. He wants to feel his body heat radiate off of him in a tight embrace. He wants to hear Jihoon’s thoughts, whether they feel the same way or if it was just him carelessly falling into a void of nothingness.  Heck, he badly wants to cup Jihoon’s cheeks into his hands and feel his soft lips against his.

 

But Woojin kept his mouth shut.

 

He kept his mouth shut in their coffee dates, even if it was hard not to get lost into Jihoon’s eyes where the lighting of the room blessed more sparkles in it. He kept his mouth shut in their movie dates, even if it was hard to restrain his hand from stretching over to take Jihoon’s into his. He kept his mouth shut on their evening strolls in the park, even if it was so damn hard to stop himself from grabbing Jihoon’s waist close and just kiss like he knew nothing else but the feeling of Jihoon’s lips on his.

 

Yet he couldn’t. Not anymore. Not when he sees Guanlin’s lingering gaze on Jihoon. Not when Guanlin touches Jihoon’s arms, shoulders - _hold his hands_. Not when Guanlin makes Jihoon laugh and smile as well, and Woojin _hates_ it. Not because he doesn’t like to see Jihoon smiling and laughing, no. It was because Woojin should be the one to elicit that adorable laughter and that soft smile on his lips. And with Guanlin being able to do that too, what sets him apart? What he makes him special to Jihoon?

 

_Does Jihoon even think he’s special?_

He was desperate. One night, in one of their nightly strolls, the usual comfortable atmosphere turns into something barely bearable. If Jihoon noticed how tensed Woojin was, he didn’t speak up about it. Woojin wishes he would’ve, at least he’ll know Jihoon cares.

 

Anxiety was literally clamoring inside his chest. He wants to ignore it as he always does. But it was too much. So he lets himself open his mouth and push out the question he’s always wanted but dreaded to ask.

 

“Jihoon, what are we?”

  
The silence was expected. Judging by his expressions, Jihoon was clearly caught off guard by his question. Unlike he expected, although, Jihoon chuckles and looks up at him nonchalantly, as if the question hasn’t fazed him in the first place.  “Are you throwing me one of your lame pickup lines again? Seriously, Woojinie, you’re still not over that phase?”

 

The nickname warmed Woojin’s heart, but not enough to shake away the wariness his heart has been beating out. “It’s a serious question, Hoonie. What,” he takes a gulp before uttering the dreaded question once more, “What are we?”

 

Jihoon shrugs his shoulders a little too casually, only adding to the pile of Woojin’s worry. “Is that even a question? We’re friends, Wooj. A little closer, maybe. Like bestfriends.”

 

Woojin can literally hear his heart breaking into pieces.

 

It turns out there was no meaning behind their “dates”. No meaning in the knowing looks he thought they’d shared. Woojin knew he was falling, and it was good, in thought that Jihoon will be right there to catch him. But that wasn’t the case, after all. Woojin was just falling face first unknowingly into the death of his heart.

 

And he gets frustrated. With his godly temper influencing his mortal behavior as well, he gets prideful. After walking Jihoon back to his dorm like he usually does, minus the warm hug this time, he resolutely promises himself to distance. He hoped Jihoon would stop him from leaving, maybe pull him back with the words assuring him they were not just friends, but something more. But he didn’t.

 

He stops seeing Jihoon after that night. He stops descending down to Earth in his mortal form. He stops being Woojin – because he’s not Woojin in the first place. He’s the god of love and desire. He’s Eros. Not a pathetic love-struck idiot for Park Jihoon.

 

He ignores the way his phone keeps vibrating in his pocket like it was having a mini earthquake marathon in there. He eventually gets tired of it, and stuffs the phone somewhere hidden in his room. He realizes he hasn’t even said a proper goodbye to his mortal friends, Daehwi and Jinyoung. Like it somehow would make up with his sudden disappearance, he keeps true to his word and blessed their lovelife.

 

Oh, how bittersweet it was that he can keep other’s relationships prosper while he was stuck in an unrequited love.

 

He busies himself with coupling people up and archery to get his mind off any thoughts about Jihoon. But his heart was stubborn, and says otherwise. It has only been a week, yet it felt like his heart was lonely for years. Longing and yearning for a love that’s bound to never exist.

 

_Was this what Apollo felt when he was chasing Daphne? Had Orpheus heart been broken like this when he lost Eurydice? Was Hera this frustrated whenever Zeus was caught in an affair with another woman?_

Damn, he should’ve known how dangerous love was.

 

He was supposed to be the one to break Jihoon’s heart. But why is his heart the one broken instead?

 

\---

 

It was one week of nothing but video games for Park Jihoon.

 

In a sudden unnecessary insight, he realizes that he has spent way too much time with Woojin these past weeks that he hasn’t even so much as touched his phone or played video games. Now that he thinks about it, he wonders why Woojin and him haven’t had a game night. Maybe the fact that Woojin barely knows how to take a picture with his phone was one of the major factors on why.

 

Now, he’s huddled up in a blanket and has been playing for five hours straight. Jihoon thought nothing could make him happier than gaming, so he wonders why he feels something other than joy from playing. Something hollow and cold. Something Jihoon would not want to bother thinking too much about.

 

He goes about his normal day after every recording or filming. He goes to a café, stops by the theatre to watch newly released movies, and takes a long walk in the park before heading back to his dorm.

 

And another realization strikes him.

 

The chair in front of him in his usual seat at the café was empty. No one held the popcorn bucket for him in the movie theatre. The usual warmth next to him in his nightly walks feels like nothing but cold, thin air.

 

Woojin wasn’t around. It’s a whole week of not even a glimpse of the boy.

 

He tries to deny the fact that he misses Woojin, but he wasn’t particularly that subtle about it. Jinyoung notices his sulking first, and asks about it. He only shrugs and says it’s nothing related to Woojin (dumb answer, so Jinyoung caught on).

 

Daehwi tried to help, but they were both unsuccessful. He says he has been spamming his hyung to no avail. Jihoon tries to send a text as well, going with a simple _‘are you fucking dead’_ so as not to convey how much he misses the boy. Nothing. He calls as well, but he’s left to leaving a voice mail. He decides to leave an unsuspicious _“I’d like to see your stupid face again, please show up”_ in lieu of his longing for the weird boy to come back.

 

Days rolled into a week and it was getting unbearable.

 

Fuck. He misses Park Woojin so much.

 

 _Park Woojin._ His mind rolls off to an unnecessary flashback of the sun-kissed boy’s smile and the day he knew his full name.

 

> _“Woojin, what’s your family name?” asks Jihoon, casually reaching his fork out to steal a strawberry off of Woojin’s plate._
> 
> _Woojin glares in return, hitting Jihoon’s hand with his spoon. “Stop stealing my fruits, you have yours.” Woojin’s glare subsides, although, and turns into a fond look. He scoops a strawberry off the tart and feeds it to Jihoon, which Jihoon happily munched on. “And it’s… Park?”_
> 
> _“Why does it sound like you’re unsure?” Jihoon chuckles. “And oh, we’re both Parks!”_
> 
> _“Unfortunately.” Woojin mumbles some more under his breath, barely audible for Jihoon to hear clearly. “If we married, your name wouldn’t change.”_
> 
> _Jihoon was now choking on the strawberry Woojin has previously fed him. He forces himself to think that the redness of his cheeks was due to his incessant coughing. “That was uncalled for. And ew.”_
> 
> _Woojin’s face drops for a moment, but it turns into a cheeky grin as he shakes his head. “You’re ew. Now finish your cake so you won’t have to steal mine.”_
> 
> _“No promises, Park Woojin.”_

Jihoon sighs, noticing that his character has died in the game. He sinks his face into the pillow, groaning.

 

“I wouldn’t steal your food anymore, dumbass.” He mumbles, pulling out his phone only to reveal his phone wallpaper – a picture of Woojin and him with frosting wiped on their faces after a fight that got them kicked out of the bakery. “Just… please come back.”

 

_Where are you, Park Woojin?_

\---

 

“Wow, your frown is as curved as your bow.” offers Daniel (un)helpfully.

 

“What’s with the long face?” asks Seongwoo, appearing right beside Daniel in his usual leather jacket and denim jeans, smiling brightly like the sun (well, he _is_ the sun). “Aren’t you supposed to be wooing your mortal with cows right now?”

 

Woojin groans, lazily plucking off the string of his bow as the stares at the brilliant blue sky mindlessly. “Forget it. He… he doesn’t feel the same way.”

 

“Ah, _la douleur exquise.”_  Seongwoo says in a horrible French accent. “I can relate. I hope Jihoon doesn’t turn into a tree, though.”

 

Woojin hits his arm playfully, heaving out a deep sigh right after. One week turned into another. It was two weeks without Park Jihoon, and it’ll be a lie if he says he doesn’t miss him (a whole lot).

 

He has successfully avoided the mortal world like he wanted to. It’s what he should be doing, after all. He never should’ve interfered directly with mortals in the first place. But he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Not when he remembers Jihoon’s smiles, the gentle touches, the sparkles in his eyes – and fuck, what do mortals call it these days? _Whipped?_ Because he was beyond whipped. Heartbreak is worth it if it means he can spend time with Jihoon again.

 

As if they could read his thoughts, Daniel places a hand on his shoulder, nodding understandingly. “Go.”

 

That one word took away all his willpower and before he knows it, he has descended on the heart of Seoul with an excited smile and a jittery heart.

 

Two weeks might not be that long, but Woojin’s mortal mind has always had trouble processing information, so he gets inevitably lost again. He was thankful that his phone was in his pocket, though he doesn’t know who put it in there. Probably some of his cloud nymphs. Maybe Daniel even, when he took his wings for another day of covering up for him. He makes a mental note to come up with something to repay Daniel with all of his kindness.

 

He turns on his phone and was greeted with a little more than a hundred messages and over fifty missed calls. Before he could open up one text, Daehwi’s caller ID pops up on his screen.

 

Woojin was amazed at how swift the younger was, but he wasn’t left with any time to dwell on it, when he presses the answer button and got a helpful of scolding from Daehwi the very instant.

 

“After a hundred of years, finally!” Daehwi exaggerates, annoyance clear in his tone. Woojin never heard the younger annoyed, but he guesses it takes one unexplained disappearance to tick him off. Totally his own fault. “Where in hell have you been?”

 

“I wasn’t in Hades-”

 

“No, don’t answer that. As much as I’d like to chew your ears off right now after that vanishing trick you pulled, there’s a much more important matter right now.” He takes note of the worry in Daehwi’s voice, and he starts to get anxious as well. “Jihoon hyung. He needs you.”

 

Woojin hadn’t plan for it to go this way, but the very thought of Jihoon in danger was enough to let go of any inhibitions and heartbreaks, _because fuck, I’m whipped,_ and he’s off to Jihoon’s dormitory in a blink. He doesn’t dwell much on the fact why he knows the path to his dorm too well rather than navigating himself around the central of Seoul.

 

“I’m on my way.” He says before ending the call, body already conditioned for the possible sprinting he was about to make.

 

\---

 

When Daehwi spammed his inbox with messages saying Jihoon was dying, the scene before him as soon as he gets to Jihoon’s room wasn’t what he expected. (He should’ve known, Daehwi has always been sly and must’ve already plotted a revenge scheme for Woojin’s sudden disappearance.)

 

He doesn’t know whether it was a mortal thing to define _dying_ as seeing a pretty much alive Jihoon on the floor, rolled up in his blankets, socks-covered feet sticking out below, hair tousled in directions where it wasn’t supposed to be, crumbs of chips on the sides of his lips, and pizza boxes and empty instant ramen cups littering all over the room.

 

He should’ve been mad for the worry Daehwi had built up inside him, but he was only in relief to see Jihoon alive and breathing. He also admits the sight before him was quite cute.

 

“Park Jihoon, what has caused you to live your life as unproductive as this?” Woojin mutters in an amused tone, catching Jihoon’s attention.

 

Jihoon squints his eyes as he tries to adjust with the sudden stream of light in his room. Woojin tries not to ponder how long Jihoon has last seen the light of the day. “W-Woojin?”

 

In a matter of seconds, Jihoon was tackling Woojin down the ground in a bone-crashing hug. He also receives a dozen of pecks from Jihoon all over his face, and he tries not to blush at the feeling of Jihoon’s lips.

 

After Jihoon calms down from showing his affection, he was now attacking Woojin with smacks on his chest.

 

“Ouch! What was that for?!” Woojin tries to shield himself with his arms from Jihoon’s attacks, but Jihoon was relentless, and he feels like he deserves it anyway, so he let Jihoon hit him as much as he wants.

 

Before he comprehended it, a stream of tears flows out of Jihoon’s sparkly eyes. Woojin only notices by then that the sparkles in his eyes seemingly have dimmed. His heart clenched at the thought that he was at fault for this.

 

“Where have you been? I’ve been searching you for days… I thought I lost you forever.” Jihoon breaks down and sinks his face onto Woojin’s chest, his sobbing filling the air and piercing not only Woojin’s ears, but his heart as well.

 

He runs a comforting hand on Jihoon’s back, patting him consolingly as he hums to try and hush Jihoon’s cries. If his heart broke with Jihoon’s words nights prior, Jihoon’s tears were ten times of that pain. He never has heard such sad cries, that he curses at himself for ever hurting the precious boy.

 

He wraps his arms around Jihoon’s small frame, finally being able to hug him. It was bittersweet, it was their first hug indeed, but then it was because Jihoon was sad and needed comfort. He imagined their first hug to be different. Nonetheless, he held him tightly and waits for his sobs to die down before speaking up.

 

When Jihoon sniffs with the last of his tears, Woojin cups his cheeks and faces him. He wipes away his tears with the pad of his thumbs, relishing in the softness of Jihoon’s skin. He sighs gravelly yet speaks softly. “I’m sorry.”

 

Woojin contemplates whether to explain truthfully about his disappearance (which includes revealing his feelings and the fact that he is the god of love), or make up a convincing excuse. He decides to go with the latter and told Jihoon about going back to Busan (thanks to Apple Maps) for an urgent family matter, and had left his phone back in his (imaginary) apartment.

 

They were both sitting on the edge of Jihoon’s bed right now, his hand still caressing Jihoon’s back in a comforting manner. While talking, Jihoon kept his big, teary eyes on him, and he couldn’t feel any bit better with the fact that he had hurt him in the first place and now has to lie to him.

 

“I didn’t mean to disappear like that… I should’ve said goodbye at least. I’m so sorry, really.” He says in a soft voice, as if he’s afraid any louder would break the porcelain that is Jihoon’s heart.

 

Jihoon takes his hand into his, intertwining their fingers that causes Woojin’s heart to skip a beat. A small smile started to appear on Jihoon’s lips, and he’s somehow glad the bright boy was slowly regaining his light. “Just… please don’t leave me again. It’s been so lonely without you.”

 

“I missed you.” He admits truthfully. At least he’s honest for once.

 

“And I missed you too.” Jihoon mumbles weakly, snuggling into Woojin’s side embarrassedly. “Ugh. Asshole.”

 

Woojin chuckles and pulls Jihoon into his arms again as they both stumble back on the bed, Jihoon on top of him, giggling with a blissful look on his face.

 

Woojin can’t help but smile warmly at the mortal. The mortal who practically has a hold on his heart now. But it feels right. Jihoon fit perfectly in his embrace, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

\---

 

Tackling people to the ground because of missing them must be some form of a human tradition.

 

As soon as Woojin lands his eyes on Daehwi, the younger was already sprinting off towards him, and with a burning desire like a flying squirrel, lands on top of Woojin and knocks both of them down. In public, at that.

 

Daehwi nagged endlessly, repetitively pulling his ear in the process as Jihoon, along with Jinyoung, watched (un)helpfully and laughed in the process. Woojin uses the excuse he formulated for Jihoon, and somehow, he can feel that Daehwi was smarter than he thought as the young lad eyes him suspiciously. Nevertheless, Daehwi lets him off the hook and hugged him tightly right after the almost military-like briefing.

 

The four of them decided to meet up with Guanlin (much to Woojin’s dismay) in a family diner to have an early dinner together. The dinner goes much better than Woojin would’ve expected, though, and it may or may not be because Jihoon chose the seat beside his and not Guanlin’s. The fact that Jihoon held his hand underneath the table from time to time was a major cause as well.

 

It was a mystery to Woojin as how fast the night changes. Just two weeks ago, he was sulking over his heartbreak and unrequited love. He couldn’t hold Jihoon’s hand, hold him in an embrace, and kiss his lips like he wanted to, too. But now here they were, after a good dinner and catching up with friends, under the blanket of stars at night in their usual routine of walking around the park before heading home.

 

The only difference from their routine is that Woojin was freely holding Jihoon’s hand, and Jihoon’s head was nestled comfortably into the crook of his neck as they sat in a bench. Sure, Woojin would’ve preferred to kiss Jihoon as well, but he’ll gladly wait a century for Jihoon to reciprocate his love.

 

“Woojin?” Jihoon mumbles from beside him, with Woojin trying not to focus too much on the fact that Jihoon’s breath is tickling his neck.

 

He squeezes Jihoon’s hand and hums. “Yes?”

 

Woojin can feel Jihoon tensing beside him, his hold on his hand a bit tighter, and he can feel the rapid rising and falling of his chest. Before Woojin could ask what was wrong, Jihoon breathed out a quick “We’re not just friends. I mean. I hope. Are we? Uh. How do I say this…”

 

Despite the jumble of words, Woojin perfectly understands. In glee, he lifts up the mortal’s chin with his index finger for him to meet his eyes. This was what he waited for so long. Before his courage wavers, he leans closer, pressing his lips gently on Jihoon’s soft ones. To his relief, Jihoon visibly relaxes and leans into the kiss, slowly moving his lips on his as well.

 

The kiss was mellow, gentle, soft – everything that can describe the streaks of soft pink and warm orange on a sunset sky. Woojin would trade in everything to kiss Jihoon like this everyday. To be able to hold him in his arms for days to come.  To feel his love warm every corners of his heart. Everything about being with Jihoon felt perfect, and Woojin has never been happier in all eons of his existence.

 

As he moves away for both of them to catch their breaths, he leans his forehead on Jihoon’s, who was looking up at him in those same sparkling eyes he fell in love with. He nuzzles the tip of his nose into his, and can’t help but let a chuckle bubble up from his throat. “I like you.”

 

Lie. He loves him already. But he doesn’t want to scare Jihoon away with a sudden confession of love. Woojin wouldn’t mind taking things slow as much as he previously thought.

 

“I like you too, Park Woojin.” Jihoon says, voice oozing with nothing but sincerity. He gives Woojin’s lips one more peck before burying his face on his neck, giggling shyly.

 

Oh, he would give up everything for Jihoon, alright.

 

He just wasn’t aware it would be sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg asdijoasdios it's almost finish?? i am slightly proud bcs i never finished my fics before? lolol thank u for the kudos and comments so far guys!!!


	5. Gonna Love Him 'til Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took too long aijodasoi for a while i didn't know HOW to end it bcs i love 2park?? angst is nice and gets my heart pumping but 2park vlive happened and im suddenly soft?? wow??  
> this is unbeta'ed bcs i procrastinate and cram in school so y shouldnt i be lazy on my write-ups too hAH JK ILY ALL

Upsetting the goddess of beauty and love was not as easy as he thought.

 

Woojin somehow thought that through Aphrodite’s (or Kyulkyung, as she insists to be in trend as well) bratty attitude, her tantrums will go somewhere like giving Woojin a decade’s worth of bad hair day or getting attracted to a potted plant.

 

He does not expect for Kyulkyung to hide his bow and arrows.

 

“Mom- Kyulkyung, look, let’s talk it out. I don’t want to start a god rivalry or something, so please, return me my symbols of power.” He tries to say as calm as possible, though he grits his teeth as he glares at the brightly pink eye-shadowed eyes of the goddess of beauty.

 

“I gave you one _simple_ task,” Kyulkyung was on full brat mode, her voice dripping with an indignant tone, “and it takes you more than a week? It’s been four months, Woojin! Four whole months!”

 

Has it really been four months? Woojin ponders.

 

He looks back at the day Jihoon and him first kissed, and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought that it has been months since that happened. Admittedly, he was caught up in a hurricane that is Park Jihoon, and his days and nights revolved on nothing but him.

 

It got better after their confession. Everything was all fluttery and happy for Woojin. They go out on their usual routine of café-hopping and watching movies, though he can now confidently say those were dates. They were still mindful of the watchful eyes of the paparazzi and sasaengs, although, but when they were alone it was all hugs, cuddles, and kisses.

 

He can’t also forget that just a month ago, Jihoon has proudly declared to his group mates and Daehwi that they were official. Not that any of them were surprised. Daehwi claims he already saw it coming since the very first day.

 

Lost in thoughts of how soft Jihoon’s lips were, he jumps in his place as he dodges Kyulkyung’s almost accurate aim at him. He can’t believe he almost got hit in the face with a pressed powder, so he looks up, glare intensifying. “What was that for?!”

 

Kyulkyung huffs as she retrieves more beauty products from her dressing mirror threateningly, keeping a good distance between the both of them. “You’re in love with the mortal, aren’t you?”

 

Woojin tried to deny, but he can’t. Not when his cheeks answered for him by blushing a bright red.

 

Kyulkyung’s eyes widen in horror, followed with a very loud annoyed shriek as she throws him all the beauty products she had in her hands. Woojin barely avoided them, one hitting him right at his chest. He’s thankful that it was just a makeup cushion.

 

“Look, it’s not my fault that Jihoon is very fun to be with, has a golden heart, has the most melodious laugh I’ve ever heard, and those eyes, wow, they sparkle like-”

 

“I don’t want to hear none of this nonsense, Eros.” Kyulkyung’s eyes were glowing with a dangerous pink glow, Woojin instinctively wrapping himself in his own arms in fear that he disintegrates right on site.  He was usually strong, but he’s no match to this bratty beauty goddess without his bow and arrows. “I repeat, _none_. It doesn’t matter anymore whether you break that mortal’s heart or not.”

 

Woojin visibly relaxes in relief, a brilliant smile starting to appear on his lips. “Thank you for understan-”

 

“But you have to leave him one way or another.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Woojin’s brain suddenly short-circuits. Did he hear it right?

 

“Look, I know it looks like I curse mortals’ lovelifes for fun,” _she surely does_ , “but this thing that’s going on… You and Jihoon. It just can’t be. You’re a god, he’s a mortal. Sure, sometimes we have fun with them, but it’s not meant for long periods of time. You have responsibilities to attend to, Woojin. Not just your own love affair.”

 

If not for Kyulkyung actually making sense, he would’ve laughed at the fact that she said something knowledgeable unlike her usual beauty talk. But as he processes her words, his chest tightens with defiance as he looks at her incredulously.

 

“What do you mean? I am doing my responsibilities well _until_ you stole my bow and arrows from me!” He protests, fists clenching so tightly his knuckles were slowly turning white. “Jihoon and I’s relationship have nothing to do with this.”

 

“Responsibilities? Making your cloud nymphs do the work doesn’t sound like being _responsible_ , god of love.” Kyulkyung hisses, taking steps closer to him as she lessens the distance for her words to take a full effect on him. “What are you gonna do? Your cloud nymphs wouldn’t carry this on for too long, Eros. One day, things will go wrong, and like you always say - _love is dangerous_. The world may end up in ashes and it’s all going to be your fault. Just because you’re being selfish and relishing in the arms of your lover while the whole world is being held back by the flow of love it deserves.”

 

“I…” Woojin was suddenly rendered speechless. He does not think of this, truly being too caught up in his own relationship that he ignores the problems that his cloud nymphs have been reporting to him.

 

There were a few instances before that the cloud nymph aimed the arrow at the wrong person, almost causing another Paris and Helen-like fiasco, if not of Daniel volunteering to keep in watch along with them. He doesn’t even consider how tired Daniel might be, with all the messages to be delivered and having to check up on _his_ work that he let others do.

 

His knees go weak and they wobble, causing Woojin to drop down the floor while he’s collecting his thoughts. All these days, there was nothing but _Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihoon_ that’s been buzzing around his mind non-stop. He failed to consider what his nymphs felt, what Daniel felt, what the whole world’s soulmates unable to find their paths to each other felt.

 

His head aches in thought as he reaches his fingers up to massage his temples, albeit it doesn’t do anything but just pathetically busy his fingers from keeping on clenching and unclenching in a whirlwind of frustration, anger, sadness, and guilt.

 

Woojin looks up to meet Kyulkyung’s eyes, which seemed a bit sympathetic to him unlike her childish temper a while ago. She did make sense, and she was right. He was being selfish. Everyone deserves love, and he’s keeping it all to himself.

 

“But… Jihoon. I love him. I love him so much I couldn’t think of leaving him.” Woojin says desperately, in an attempt to convince himself and Kyulkyung that he has the right to be selfish after eons of staying away from falling in love just to satisfy others.

 

Kyulkyung shakes her head and waves her hand about, causing some little glitters surround him and clean up the mess that was his hair, face, and overall appearance. She squats down to meet him eye level. “You’re the god of love. You, out of all people, should know the cheesiest saying _‘If you love someone, set him free’._ Guaranteed, it will break your heart and Jihoon’s. But it doesn’t have to break Jihoon’s.”

 

“What do you mean?” Woojin asks, the word ‘heartbreak’ ringing in his ears so loud, he tries not to focus on it.

 

Kyulkyung reaches for something inside her dress pocket, taking his hand and placing it on his palm. A small vial with a translucent liquid in it. He scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “That’s from the river of Lethe. You know what a little drop of it does to a person.” She says.

 

Woojin can hear his heart drop again like it did before, when Jihoon had said they were only friends. This time, the pain was different, and it was something more; something foreign and cold, like a dagger right through his heart that can’t be withdrawn. Woojin lets tears slip from his eyes and they roll down his cheeks.

 

He wants to run away. For the first time since being a god, he wishes he wasn’t one. He wishes he just lived normally and will be able to love like how humans do. Humans sure are problematic, but they don’t carry the weight of the whole world like gods do. One selfish move of his might cause the whole world’s equilibrium to fail.

 

Then, he remembers why he loves his job. The warm feeling that has built a home in his heart since the moment he met Jihoon was how beautiful love was, and people all over the world deserves this kind of love. He remembers the joyful moments of seeing people happily in love with smiles on their faces, and he knows all the work was worth it.

 

Deep down in his mind, he’s always known he had to leave Jihoon someday. Kyulkyung was right, love affairs between god and mortals never last. He may love Jihoon, but he loved him too much to get him caught up in the world of gods and goddesses he’ll never fit in. Everyone has soulmates, being the god of love he surely knows this, and maybe he was just holding back Jihoon from knowing his.

 

He sighs deeply and takes the vial, putting it in his pocket. “Thank you. But can I…” Kyulkyung hums, urging for him to continue. “Can I have one more day? Just one day. And I’ll leave him alone. For good.”

 

Kyulkyung seems conflicted, but seeing Woojin’s teary eyes was enough to convince her. She begrudgingly nods. “Fine. I know you love him, but you know it’s for his and the world’s own good, right?”

 

Woojin nods as well, wordlessly getting up on his feet as he wanders his eyes outside. The bright night life of Seoul twinkles from a distance, and he takes a deep breath as a replay of the laughter he shared with Jihoon rolls into his mind heartbreakingly.

 

\---

 

To call Jihoon excited would be an understatement.

 

His skin was vibrating with energy. He had always loved adventure, and relished in the thrills of rides that take him to towering heights and plunge right down, the wind beating his face from the speed of the vehicle going against the air as it get pulled back by the force of gravity.

 

Woojin never fails to make his day.

 

The Sunday midday sky was bright and clear. Jihoon was free for the whole day, and he wouldn’t be any happier than being able to spend his twenty-four hours with Woojin. Woojin had brought him to a carnival (which was void to any other people but them and the staffs due to an undefined reason, but who’s he to complain), and despite the boy’s clear abhorrence of rides like the rollercoaster and Galaxy Trooper, he just held his hand and savoured Jihoon’s smiles and rowdy laughter.

 

The Viking ride comes to a halt, and Woojin’s unruly hair and the obvious discomfort on his face was a sight to see. Jihoon’s couldn’t help but laugh at him, which Woojin gladly returned with a glare. He reached forward and fixed Jihoon’s hair for him, the proximity making Jihoon’s ears heat up in a bright red.

 

“Hey, Wooj,” he mumbles, trying to stay still as Woojin was still brushing his hair with his fingers. Woojin hums in response, eyes focused on fixing his hair. “Did you pay a lot for this? You didn’t have to, you know. I’m used to going out with a disguise on.”

 

Woojin finishes and smiles satisfyingly, shifting his eyes to meet Jihoon’s. “I didn’t exactly pay.” He says ambiguously. Jihoon’s brows shot up in an arch at this. “Don’t worry about that. I just… I wanted to have a normal date with you. To see all the smiles and reactions you make without bearing the fear of eyes on us.”

 

The redness creeps up to Jihoon’s cheeks this time, and he tries to laugh it off with a shake of his head. “You cheesy idiot. Why now out of all the times? Is this the last time we’re going to see each other?”

 

He catches on how Woojin suddenly tenses in his position, almost missing out on it if he so much as blinked. Woojin shrugged it off like nothing happened, and gave him a wide grin instead. “As if. Just think of it as me being the best boyfriend in the world, okay?” He winks at him teasingly, Jihoon landing a playful punch on his should in return.

 

They wasted no time and moved on to a lot more rides and booths to play with. Woojin spectacularly beat Jihoon in all games that involved hitting targets, such as shooting at duck cut-outs with the water gun, shooting little spaceship boards with a pellet gun, shooting plastic apples with a bow and arrow – really, anything that involved shooting (at least Jihoon had been granted with a lot of plushies to add into his collection). Jihoon prides himself in being a master in Dance Dance Revolution too, but apparently Woojin is in an agenda to shock him all day, as he beats Jihoon in his first try. Woojin looked so good while dancing. It was like he was making art with the movements in his body, and Jihoon might’ve stared a minute too long. Jihoon would’ve wanted to claim he won the basketball game as well, but Woojin dominated the ring.

 

Tired of losing, Jihoon dragged Woojin around the carnival rides again. They rode the bump car (Woojin particularly enjoyed shaking Jihoon’s brain in his skull by repeatedly hitting his car), the carousel (“These steeds remind me of how flimsy the Trojan horse was,” claims Woojin), the Sky Rocket (Jihoon had to assure Woojin multiple times that he has no plans of murdering him), and finally, here they were, in a Ferris wheel.

 

It was late afternoon by that time, and the silence ironically seems louder as he witnesses the streaks of oranges that adorned the sunset sky from the height they’re suspended on in the cart. He can feel Woojin’s warmth radiate next to him, and he couldn’t help but lean into his side and wrap his arms around his waist. Woojin drapes an arm over Jihoon’s shoulder as well, pulling him closer in a side hug.

 

“This day was a lot of fun, Woojinie.” He mumbles, eyes pinned on the sky with the sun slowly disappearing into the horizon.  “Thank you.”

 

Woojin strokes his arm with his thumb comfortingly, pressing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “Everyday I’ve had with you is fun, anyways.”

 

Jihoon looks up, hooking his chin on Woojin’s shoulder as he casted his eyes on the side of his face. “I love you.” He admits in a hush, his voice gentle despite the heavy thrumming of his heart. Woojin’s hold on his arm tightens, and he can hear Woojin drawing a shaky breath in.

 

Woojin answers by turning his face to lean down and meets his lips with his, moving softly in a feather-like manner, causing Jihoon’s insides to melt into a puddle of warm feels. He unwraps himself from Woojin’s waist, looping his arms around Woojin’s neck instead. The kiss was sweet and harmonious. Jihoon had always loved the taste of Woojin’s lips, every kiss drowning him in intoxication. They share a passionate kiss before both of them pull back, trying to catch their breaths.

 

In the silence of the ambiance, Woojin draws his lips near to Jihoon’s ear, his warm breath fanning on it. “I love you too, Jihoon.” He says, voice laced with saccharine sincerity, making Jihoon smile fondly.

 

Jihoon only wishes for more days like this to come.

 

\---

 

The growling of Jihoon’s stomach signalled for them to both have their dinner. Woojin laughs dotingly at Jihoon’s blushing face, patting Jihoon’s tummy in a playful manner.  He leads them away from the carnival in promises of good food and a night under the blanket of stars.

 

Woojin has already planned the whole day with the help of Daniel and Seongwoo.  With Seongwoo’s help, both of them were able to cast a protective force field around the carnival, keeping the carnival hidden from the mortals’ eyes. Daniel used his ability to trick the staffs into thinking as well that the carnival was paid for a private matter, effectively wiping out any upcoming doubts about how deserted the carnival was. _And voila._ One empty carnival, only available for him and his love, Jihoon (Woojin had repeatedly say no to Daniel’s insistent pleads on letting him join the fun, promising to find another opportunity next time).

 

He wanted to make sure he’ll have a lasting memory of Jihoon’s smile and give him the best day of his life, even if it meant he has to wipe away his memory at the end.

 

It was a hard task for Woojin to draw back his tears. He wishes he could forget the fact of what the end of this day would bring means, the vial in his pocket weighing heavily.  It was especially hard when he heard Jihoon say the words he has long been waiting to hear of.

 

_I love you._ Even if he was the god of love, he’d always wondered why that simple sentence with three words holds a heavy meaning behind it. He now knows why. It sends your heart into frenzy, almost like it was in a rollercoaster ride inside you ribs. It shot feelings of warmth and joy all over his body. Woojin knows how beautiful love was, and this was it.

 

Sitting across the boy who held his heart, he smiles as he watches him eat with so much gusto. He was scarfing down a stack of waffles (Jihoon always loved breakfast meals at night), practically gobbling the food laid on the table before them. Woojin had little to no appetite, but he was happy enough to see Jihoon enjoying his meal.

 

Jihoon notices Woojin’s silence as well, and looks up with his cheeks puffed up from all the food that’s in his mouth. “What are you looking at?” He said, his words garbled but comprehensible enough for Woojin.

 

“You always look the happiest when you’re eating.” He chuckles, Jihoon shrugging in return as he plants his focus back on his food.

 

By the time the sky has completely darkened, Jihoon was done with his second plate of pancakes and even had room for _patbingsu_ as dessert. They decided to walk around to catch some fresh air and digest what they ate, and so, hand in hand, they strolled around the same park they always roam at every night.

 

Woojin held this place dear already, the scenery reminding him every touch, kiss, and moments he shared with Jihoon. He also liked how quiet it was, the only sound accompanying them was the cicadas and their breaths next to each other.

 

They took a seat on a bench, and Woojin’s chest tightens as he remembers it as the same bench where their first kiss had happened. He held Jihoon’s hand tightly, pulling him closer until there were no space between them and he could literally feel Jihoon’s warmth. As he stares at Jihoon, Jihoon stares off in a distance.

 

Jihoon breaks the silence, his voice tender. “Tell me. What’s wrong?”

 

Woojin’s eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights. Somehow he was thankful for the darkness, so Jihoon doesn’t see the way he stills. He tries to answer as casual as possible. “What do you mean?”

 

Jihoon turns his head to face him, eyes boring right into his with an unreadable expression behind them. “Come on, Woojin. This whole extravagant date… it’s not our weeksary or monthsary or something. And sometimes I catch you with a frown on from time to time. What’s this for? Why do you seem sad?”

 

Jihoon caught on easier than Woojin has expected. Maybe his plan didn’t seem subtle at all, so he sighs in defeat. “I just want to give you a memory you can’t forget.”

 

_For now. But you will, later._ Woojin continues in his mind.

 

“It was, and I’m forever thankful for having you in my life.” Jihoon’s voice sounded so small, like he was on the verge of crying or breaking, and the dagger in Woojin’s heart twists more. “But why does it feel like you’re saying goodbye? That you’re leaving me?”

 

Woojin wasn’t supposed to cry. He prepared so much to put on a brave façade, but his attempt was futile. He knows it only takes a few of Jihoon’s words and his mellow voice for him to break down. So he let the floodgate of his eyes open, a stream flowing right down his cheeks once again.

 

Jihoon gasps at the sight of Woojin’s tears and hurriedly cupped his cheeks, swiftly wiping off the tears with his thumbs. Jihoon’s eyes were teary as well, and it urged Woojin’s sobs to come out.

 

“H-Hey Woojinie, why are you crying? You’re not… you won’t leave me right? Is this a prank, Wooj? Tell me, what’s wrong? What did I do?” Jihoon pleads, unable to stop his tears as well as he leans into Woojin’s chest and started sobbing too.

 

Woojin felt bad. He curses at the world and how hard everything was. He only wanted Jihoon in his arms, but everything comes with a cost and he’s forced to let him go. He’s the god of love, but he can’t get his love to flourish unlike others. Everything was unfair and his chest feels nothing but cold hollowness.

 

It was Woojin’s turn to wipe Jihoon’s tears, stroking his back soothingly as both their sobs fill the silence of the night. “I’m sorry.” Woojin simply murmurs. He has a lot to say but his throat was constricted, unable to speak more without the volume of his tears increasing.

 

Jihoon lifts his head and wipes furiously at his eyes, his frown deepening as he glares at him, eyes still glistening with tears. “Sorry? Don’t say sorry! Promise you won’t leave me. Come on, Woojin, you can’t just walk into my life and walk out as if my heart’s a damn door that’s easy to break.” Jihoon sounds frustrated, desperately clasping on both Woojin’s hands as he urges for him to meet his eyes.

 

Woojin didn’t have to answer. His phone lit up, alarming him that it was midnight already. He hasn’t even noticed that the time has gone by so fast. His mood deflates even more.

 

He reaches forward, covering Jihoon’s eyes and tries to hold him still despite his protests and bewilderment. A blinding light starts to envelop Woojin, feeling his insides churn as the human blood turns into _ichor._ He can feel his wings grow on his back, spreading to its feathery glory. Despite his wings and godly strength surging right back into his body, he wills for himself to retain his human appearance.

 

As the light dissipates into a harmless glimmer, he removes his palm from Jihoon’s eyes. Jihoon was about to shot a volley of questions, but his mouth falls agape as he takes in Woojin’s divine appearance. With a mind still jumbled with thoughts, he asks dumbly. “You’re a chicken?”

 

Woojin resists the urge to laugh aloud, pushing out a snort instead. He ruffles his boyfriend’s hair, stroking his cheek fondly. “Why was I in love with you again?” He jokes, tilting his head to study Jihoon’s shocked expression. “It’s… it’s a lot to take in, I know. But I figured you deserve to know the truth before I leave.”

 

Jihoon magnifies on a single word. “Leave? Woojin, look, I don’t care why you suddenly have wings or why you’re half naked with a Greek tunic on, but you’re not allowed to leave me!” Jihoon pouts, crossing his arms in protest. Woojin hadn’t even noticed his clothes changed as well. Despite the impending continuation of heartbreak, he lets himself linger on how adorable the mortal was being right now.

 

“The thing is, I’m not a chicken,” he starts comically, deciding that a light atmosphere was a good change, “You know about Greek mythology, right? I’m kind of… a god. The god of love. Eros, to be exact.”

 

Jihoon’s jaw drops for the second time. “What- you’re kidding me, right?”

 

Woojin shakes his head in dismay. “I wish I was. I wish I wasn’t a god.” He voices out loud, pretty sure he’ll get strike down by a lightning if any of the other gods heard. “So I didn’t have to leave you and enjoy a life of being with you.”

 

The little spark left in Jihoon’s eyes seemed to die down, his grip on Woojin’s hands loosening. His shoulders slumped, a pained look rolling in as he takes in the situation. “Does that mean… we can’t be together?”

 

Woojin has heard those words from Aphrodite just the night before, but hearing it from Jihoon hurt a lot more. It was like reality slapped him right then and there.

 

_We can’t be together._ Woojin never heard a statement as miserable as this.

 

Despite his heart screaming ‘ _Fuck no! Why do I need to restrain myself to their demands?’,_ his mind knew it was the only choice he has, and he nods his head dejectedly. He can feel Jihoon’s cheeks getting wet again as a new set of tears falls from his eyes.

 

Woojin understood now why the vial in his pocket was important. It would be a lot easier for Jihoon to move on with his life if he forgets everything that transpired between them.

 

He wanted to be selfish. It was too much for him to leave Jihoon, but for Jihoon to forget about him? The world was cruel indeed. He wants Jihoon to smile whenever he passes by the park. While he dines in every café they’ve been to. While he sits alone at a movie theatre. While the wind whispers on his skin of the secrets they’ve shared from all the times they’ve been together. While his heart warms at all the fluttering feeling Woojin had made him feel.

 

But no, he can’t be selfish for Park Jihoon’s sake. He doesn’t want to envision how broken Jihoon will be, crying every night as he retraces their memories together. How his evening strolls will be nothing but nipping coldness. How his heart will ache with nothing but longing for a person he’ll never see again.

 

So he presses his lips against Jihoon’s one more time. He savors in his love, the sweetness of his lips, everything about Jihoon that he’s fallen in love with. He savors in the very last night he’ll be able to hold, touch, and kiss Jihoon like this.

 

He savors the last night his heart will beat like this for a person ever again.

 

And he does it quickly, taking the vial and dropping a little of it on top of Jihoon’s head. He cards his finger through Jihoon’s hair, kissing him a little bit deeper as he lets the magic of the Lethe water sink in.

 

A few seconds in, he can feel Jihoon’s hold on him go limp. His thoughts were confirmed as Jihoon’s lips stops moving, his head sinking into the crook of his neck. He can hear Jihoon’s light snores follow right after.

 

The magic of the Lethe worked. If his memory serves him right, by tomorrow, Jihoon would wake up with no memories from the very first time they both met. With a little modification by the help of Apollo, Jihoon’s memory will be replaced with his regular activities, in order to not mess up his mind calendar. All those four months with him – gone with a blink.

 

Woojin wraps his arms around Jihoon’s waist, silently crying into his shoulder as he hugs him tighter. “Yes. We can’t be together, but I’ll always love you.”

 

\---

 

“Daniel, how many times have I told you, I’m not interested with any nymphs!” Woojin tries to fight against Daniel’s hold, but he was out of shape from all the months of sulking, and Daniel was too strong.

 

Much to his dismay, Daniel didn’t listen and keep dragging him off of his room. They both settle on the edge of a cloud, a direct view of Seoul right beneath them that Woojin has avoided for months as well. “I won’t force you to go nymph-hunting with me this time. I just found something interesting. Look.”

 

Daniel brought out a pair of bronze binoculars. He hands it out to Woojin, which he accepted reluctantly. As Woojin draws the binoculars near to his eyes and adjusts his vision, Daniel whispers a Greek enchantment so that the binoculars focus on one location.

 

His eyes bulged out at what he sees. He looks at Daniel, and then back at the binoculars, and goes back to staring at Daniel with his mouth hung open. “That… that guy looks like me!”

 

“Looks like _Woojin_ , not Eros.” He corrects. Woojin punches his arm feebly. “I’ve seen him yesterday and decided to follow him around due to curiosity – no stalker-ish intention at all, okay? And guess what! His name is Park Woojin.” Daniel claps his hands excitedly, relaying the information in such a vibrant manner that Woojin’s surprise doubles. “Coincidence? I think not.”

 

“What kind of sorcery is this?” Woojin shakes his head in disbelief. “Those old ladies, The Fates, know how to handle fate well, alright.”

 

“And guess what, again!” Daniel leans forward, a mischievous smirk on his lips. “He’s a new trainee at YMC Entertainment, fresh from Busan. If you look at your binoculars now,” Woojin hurriedly looks back on the binoculars, “you can see that him and Daehwi are now friends.”

 

Woojin’s jaw drops for a third time. For a brief while, a pain spreads on his chest as he longs for his friends from the mortal world before. Daehwi and Jinyoung were the nicest, and like Jihoon, he had to erase their memories too.

 

His thoughts lead him to a question.

 

“What about Jihoon-”

 

“They haven’t met yet.” Daniel cuts him off, an enthusiastic grin on his lips. “Jihoon, Jinyoung, and Guanlin were busy for a month due to overseas schedules, and that month was supposedly the first month this Woojin has moved to Seoul. If my sources were right, which they mostly are, Jihoon will be back today and it’s going to be the first time they’ll meet.”

 

Woojin connected the dots together, his eyes probably as wide as saucers as the information gets more and more interesting. “How did you even get these infos?”

 

Daniel gapes at him, as if he was offended. “I’m not the messenger god for nothing, Woojin. Of course I know everything I want to know.”

 

“That’s… creepy.” Woojin narrows his eyes at Daniel but decided to dive right back to the topic. “Do you think our same faces and names have to do something with fate? Does this mean he’s Jihoon’s-”

 

“Soulmate!” Daniel cuts him off once again, earning a glare from him. “Sorry, I’ve been too excited since yesterday.” He smiles sheepishly.

 

Woojin scans the human Woojin with the binoculars again, the resemblance so eerily alike it was like he’s watching himself and Daehwi bickering like before. He smiles fondly at how the close the two have already seemed. Daehwi was always friendly, so it was no question how easily the two must’ve hit it right off.

 

He admits it, he still misses Jihoon. He still loves him with all his heart. He looks back at the days they shared. Sometimes, when he can’t bear his longing for him, he sits on the same cloud he’s sitting right now, peering over to catch whatever Jihoon was up to. He can see that Jihoon’s been living well, his life revolving around his job as an idol so he’s often off to recording and filming and such. Numerous times, Seongwoo has to wrap him with a guitar string (it happened, though how, it was a long story) just to keep him from diving into Seoul and back to Jihoon’s arms again.

 

But looking at human Woojin, he doesn’t need to be told that fate has already been set and this guy was the one for Jihoon. Someone who’ll take care of him, love him with no bounds and responsibilities to hold up the world. Someone who can be by his side always, who can watch the stars with him past midnight. It somehow settles an assuring feeling in his chest as he envisions human Woojin and Jihoon together, since they both shared the same face, name, and even the little expressions they both seem to make.

 

“I know just what to do.” Woojin declares, sharing a smile with Daniel. He heads off back to his room to retrieve his bow and love arrows.

 

 

\---

 

“T-Minus 3 minutes until meet up. Eagle One to Eagle two, do you copy? Eagle One to Eagle-”

 

“Wait, why am I Eagle _Two?_ I should be Eagle One!”

 

“Hush, I’m older. I should be Eagle One!”

 

“More reasons for me to be Eagle One, with my young body and strength, I could outrun your old and shaky legs!”

 

“My legs are not _old_ and _shaky_ , you snake carcass-smelling piece of-”

 

“Can you two please shut up?” Woojin cuts off Seongwoo’s rant about his old joints, glaring heatedly at the two. The bow was aimed below, but he was damn tempted to aim the arrows instead on both Seongwoo and Daniel’s mouths to shut them up.

 

Seongwoo huffs and childishly crossed his arms, right after he smacks the back of Daniel’s neck. Daniel retaliated by kicking his shin, and an exchange of smacks and kicks commenced right then and there. Woojin just had about enough of this two already.

 

He ignores the two childish adults and focused on their targets. They were perched above a building of a recreational center, where Daehwi and human Woojin would supposedly meet up with Jihoon.

 

Woojin surprises himself at how excited he was about pairing the two. He didn’t feel any clench or tightness in his chest, and maybe that was a good sign. He’s only ever wanted to see Jihoon happy, and now that there was someone who can do it for him, he doesn’t need to think twice.

 

He sees human Woojin and Daehwi having a seat outside the café, casually chatting. He smiles fondly at how Daehwi maintained his bubbly personality, still talkative and animated with his movements as always.  He didn’t forget about letting Daehwi and Jinyoung’s relationship prosper, and until now the couple was going strong.

 

He sees Guanlin approach the two, another boy beside him hand in hand. He chuckles, the former bitter feelings against Guanlin long gone and has been changed to fondness. He remembers the night three weeks ago, while he was checking up on Jihoon and his mortal friends, seeing Guanlin and the boy beside him, Seonho, finding each other again after being childhood friends that got separated for so long. He decides Guanlin deserves a happy heart as well, so he didn’t hesitate to aim love arrows at the pair that same night.

 

Seongwoo wails in alarm as he alerts Woojin of Jihoon’s arrival, and his heart did a little flip as his eyes set on the mortal who he still treasures the most. He was as beautiful as ever; his eyes still sparkled with the brightness equivalent to stars in the galaxy.

 

He watches carefully as both human Woojin and Jihoon’s eyes met, and he knew he was right on his claim of the two being soulmates. He can literally hear both of their heart rates altering, perks of being a love god, and he smiles in adoration at the two.

 

“Are you ready?” Daniel asks. He can hear the concern from his voice, knowing that he still very much loves Jihoon, but he confidently nods at Daniel.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Woojin mutters, picking up his bow and two arrows, calibrating it while he takes a careful aim at the two, who were exchanging names by now.

 

Woojin feels nervous a little bit, but it dissipates as he sees Jihoon smile. Sure that his shot was precise, he lets go of the string and lets the arrows fly. He smiles satisfyingly as the arrows hit his targets, both human Woojin and Jihoon’s eyes dilating at each other.

 

Daniel and Seongwoo cheers, continuing with their agents-on-a-mission play (“Mission success! Roger that?” “Roger!”) and giving Woojin a high five. Woojin only snorts at the two, shaking his head fondly.

 

He lets his eyes fall back at Jihoon and ~~human~~ Woojin (he decides it’s time to let go of the Woojin persona, he has always been Eros, and Jihoon has his Woojin now), both of them instantly clicking right off, and was in the middle of bickering-slash-playful flirting. He sighs contentedly, whispering hopefulness into the air.

 

“I love you, Jihoon. I always will. And I hope he loves you the same way I did, or better yet, _more._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to say im emo is an understatement bCS OMF THIS IS THE FIRST EVER SEMI-DECENT CHAPTERED FIC I FINISHED?? MY PROCRASTINATING ASS IS PROUD YALL THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT SO FAR LOVE YA MWA MWA i hope you stick around for more of my works in the future ^^ (also fook im emo 2.0 bcs wanna one's con here is tomorrow and guess which unlucky lameass is broke and is stuck in the house lmao nAYaNA)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic asodijasiads as u can see in the tags. i hope i get support bcs i love writing it so far and this has been sitting in my drafts for too long so i hope u enjoy reading it uwu
> 
> come scream @ me with 2park and memes at twitter! it's @snagglethot (bcs im not that creative and i stick to one so)


End file.
